April Witch
by wherefore-suchas
Summary: Sequel to "Une Danse Ronde." Remy's homecoming is bittersweet. Rogue considers her situation. The Quarter is both dangerous and romantic.
1. home

April Witch  
  
(a person able to send her spirit out to possess animals or other people)  
  
disclaimer: not mine. never will be. money made from this: zero dollars.  
  
(brief) author notes: this is a sequel to my previous story une danse ronde. since the new season of evo is starting up real soon, i'm spinning off into a.u. land with this, but here's hoping you enjoy it anyhow. i don't own any of the thieves or the assassins and many of the places in remy's new orleans are real, but since i've never been, i can only guess at what they're really like and so apologize in advance for any error. i may be slower to update since i just started a new job and my time is more limited than it's been previously. as always, god knows i tried my best with the accents.  
  
* * *  
  
Going home's a strange t'ing. Been t'inkin' 'bout it so long wit'out any hope dat it might ever happen. Life's better when you don't 'spect miracles.  
  
Jean-Luc always had de mysterious ways o' findin' me. Remember once when Belladonna an' me out for a night on de town till Theo dropped outta a tree like he was a bat or somet'ing. Took ten years off right dere. Mec's lucky he's my cousin. But de message was from Jean-Luc. Don't shoot de messenger as dey say.  
  
Wasn't Theo dat came wit' de message dis time. De boy's too serious. Quiet. Impassive. Reminds me of Piotr. Never t'ought t' get respect t'rough dat stone persona, not what comes natural t' me, but Theo always seemed t' be working hard at dat.  
  
Rogue's hospital room was too easy t' get to, not just for me either. I'd assigned myself guard duty, balancing on de windowsill wit' de soft curtains tickling across de backs o' my hands. Only when dey were gone. Didn't trust dem not t' hate me for what dey t'ought I'd done in joining wit' Magneto.  
  
Didn't trust myself not t' feel guilty 'bout dat.  
  
During de day, de room was filled. Amused myself in watching dem come and go. Some of dem wanted t' touch her--a brown-haired girl wit' a bubblegum voice, a boy wit' nimble fingers an' a loud mouth, a beautiful black woman wit' eyes cool as polished stones. Some of dem shied away when dey saw de marks of de tattoo on her arm. Dey would inch back, den look around guilty. When dey realized dat no one saw dey would relax again. I saw everyt'ing.  
  
Dat made me t'ink o' my own tattoo. Knew ten people in de Quarter who'd remove it quick an' cheap an' not ask any kinds of questions dat I didn't want t' answer in de first place. But den I t'ought dat I might not want it gone, because de t'ings dat happened weren't so easy t' erase. Touched my fingers lightly t' de tattoo. Liked de idea of a mark t' measure de intensity of de occasion.  
  
After visiting hours were over and dey were gone I could sit in de window for hours. Shuffled de cards an' made dem dance. Sung low under my breath all Tante Mattie's songs I could remember. When I couldn't remember any others I just started over. Made me t'ink of mockingbirds wit' their long, seesawing tails. When dey're happy dey sit in de trees all day and twitter all de songs dey know in a loop.  
  
But despite de comparison and despite de fact dat I could see Rogue breathing at every moment (de shallow rise an' fall was a miracle t' me), I wasn't near t' happy. In those songs I remembered Mattie and de house. De whole Vieux Carre (French Quarter) opened up inside like a strange flower, filled wit' de taste of café au lait and beignets early in de morning at de Café du Monde; de sounds o' de city coming t' life beyond Jackson Square and underneath it all, de brackish tang o' de river. Its strong current was like de blood in my veins. For de first time, I could feel de whole tragedy of being away from home.  
  
Dat's when strong hands pulled me off my perch an' t'rough de air. "Putain (fucking hell)!"  
  
Soft tsk. "Tante Mattie raised you t' use better language den dat."  
  
Looked up: red hair, goatee, blue eyes, light winking off de earring. "Better ways t' get my attention, Emil." He was hanging down de side o' de building and holding me over de ground. Never said dat Jean-Luc didn't raise de best t'ieves in de world.  
  
Emil laughed, made a bahbin (a pouting facial expression). "Dat's no fun."  
  
Was dat twinkle in his eye dat always made Emil a good cousin an' a better friend. "Dis not a fun place, mon ami."  
  
"Who's de girl?"  
  
"Friend."  
  
"Dat's all? No juicy details for de family?"  
  
"Mebbe 'de family' needs t' go out an' find un belle (a sweetheart) himself an' not try t' live t'rough me."  
  
Den he grinned in dat wicked, crooked way of his. Bounced me around. "Allons dancer (let's dance), Remy mon chère!" Spun me a bit. "Hey, dat's even poetry for you!"  
  
"Charming, but why don't you put me down and 'splain what dis about."  
  
Emil seemed t' remember himself den. "Jean-Luc sent me."  
  
"An' Marius." Could see dat much in his guilty face. Some people t'ink dat t'ieves got no conscience, but dat's not true. All in how you read t'ings. Right den, Emil's mouth tugged up in de left corner and showed me his guilt.  
  
"An' Marius. He's as upset dat you're gone as Jean-Luc. You like a son t' him too. He says Julien was only protecting Belladonna dat time."  
  
Couldn't hold back a snort. "Julien's le fou (crazy), everybody knows dat. Boy threatened t' put a knife t'rough me over Belladonna. Y' ask me, he's little too close t' his sister."  
  
Emil wrinkled his nose. "Zeerah (disgusting). I'm not here t' argue wit' you, Remy. And dis isn't about Bella anyways. Etienne wants you t' come back for his Tilling."  
  
"Dat don't make sense. Why can't Henri do it?"  
  
"You know dat Etienne never wanted anyone but you t' sponsor him." Regret an' jealousy pulled at de corners o' Emil's eyes for a moment. "'Sides, Henri's got some girl dat he's busy wit' dese days."  
  
Shook my head. Felt de bands o' family obligations close 'round me. Mebbe I could never get free o' dem. Sometimes I didn't know if I wanted to. Nice t' feel needed somewhere. "How long I been gone?"  
  
Emil pointed his chin in de direction of de exposed tattoo. "Long 'nough."  
  
* * *  
  
Ah never considered th' matter o' my own looks before. As much time as it took ta put on th' makeup in th' mornin', Ah was always able ta look through the mirror. Foundation, powder, eyeliner, lipstick. The makeup kept people from lookin' at me straight on. Their eyes would always slide offa me at the last minute, just like the princes on the tower o' glass in that fairy tale with the ending Ah forget.  
  
The middle was always the most interestin' ta me anyhow: the moment when Rapunzel's prince falls into the thorns an' blinds himself or the wild hedge o' roses growing up around Aurora's castle, that instant when the Beast almost dies on account of Beauty's reluctance ta leave her family. Ah've got plenty o' time ta think 'bout things like that 'cause the x-men have become nomads.  
  
With the institute destroyed, the professor missin' an' our secret revealed ta everyone who ever wondered, it's not like we can go back ta school any time soon. Storm rents rooms. Logan rents rooms. Heck, even Scott an' Jean do. They pose as married couples. Sometimes Jamie pretends he's their son. We sneak in the back way.  
  
Some o' the younger kids seem ta be enjoyin' this. It's a big adventure with room service. It's an extended field trip. Mr. McCoy teaches class best he can with everyone crowded 'round his legs like storytime. Ah cain't pretend ta listen ta more facts 'bout the Battle o' Hastings when there's so much else that might be done.  
  
But the thing is, Ah don't do anythin'. Ah watch my face an' try ta figure out if Ah'm pretty. The shapes fit together the same way, but the picture changes. It's like lookin' out through a window. At first all ya see is the outside, but then somethin' on the window catches your eye--a half- smudged hand-print or a flyspeck--an' then there's nothin' else ta see. Ah look at my face an' most times it's just me, but sometimes it's Jenny starin' back.  
  
Ah catch whispers in my ears. Ah keep 'em ta myself. They fade like smoke. Ah look and look. Ah break mirrors in secret.  
  
It's been eight days since Remy left when Ah get the package. It's not much an' at first Ah cain't think o' who mighta sent it. Everyone's eyes are on me. Even Mr. McCoy stopped in mid-sentence just ta stare at me an' the package.  
  
"This is none o' your business," Ah tell them gruffly an' run outside, clutchin' the small box so hard into my chest that Ah'm sure it left marks.  
  
My fingers shake as Ah rip at the packing tape. Inside Ah find somethin' wrapped in a white paper bag. The time it takes ta remove the bag is almost too horrible ta stand. Ya have ta understand, Ah've never been sent anythin'. The box was my little world apart from the x-men an' the tiny rooms an' the worry over the professor.  
  
Inside, there were two squares o' pastry, smallish with powdered sugar squashed into the tops. Ah put one in my mouth. It was heavy with the fullness o' somethin' fried that's gone cold. Ah chewed it eagerly an' swallowed, welcoming the sensation o' it in my stomach. Sweetness lingered in my mouth, even as Ah heaved a sigh an' turned ta go back ta the overfull motel room.  
  
"Good," came the whisper from behind me. Ah shut my ears an' licked my lips, concentratin' as hard as Ah could on the sweetness o' my mouth.  
  
* * * 


	2. bella

* * *  
  
"Heard y' were back in town, but I wanted t' see myself." Wit'out asking, Belladonna scraped a chair back from de café table an' dropped into it. We were adrift at dat dead hour o' night when even Nawlins stretches out t' sleep. De Café du Monde was tucked into a corner of Jackson Square. I could look out t' de river, see de lights reflected oily off de black water, hear de metallic thrum of locusts in de trees.  
  
"Here I am," I said, wit'out looking up. Rolled my wrist for a little flourish, but ruined de effect by not meeting her eye. Could smell her perfume, even from across de table in de café where de scent o' chicory coffee was everywhere. Freesia.  
  
"You're in a Schwegmann's bag (a lot) o' trouble now, Remy. Julien knows you're here." Felt rather dan saw her rest her elbows on de table and lean into me. Waiter came by and Bella ordered coffee. I stirred my own coffee hard until some of it slopped onto de table.  
  
"Dat peeshwank (runt) know what's good for him an' he'll stay away from me dis time." Still hadn't looked at her.  
  
"Y' been home yet?" she asked, gentle.  
  
"Non. Jus' sittin' here tryin' t' t'ink of what t' say." Corner of my mouth twisted grimly at dat, remembered my cocky advice t' Rogue--don't t'ink 'bout de story before you tell it.  
  
"To Jean-Luc?"  
  
"Yeah. Burned my bridges pretty good de last time." He assumed dat de restless spirit was a side-effect of youth, dat I could rein myself in so Henri an' me could take over de Guild someday.  
  
"Thought that Jean-Luc was de one that called you back. Am I wrong?"  
  
Shook my head. "Dat wasn't for himself, just for Etienne."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure. He was pretty torn up when you disappeared. Wouldn't talk 'bout it, naturally. Guess de tete dure (hard head) runs in de family."  
  
I frowned. "Not wit' Henri. He always knows de right t'ing t' do, even if he doesn't do it."  
  
Bella sighed. "What's wrong, Remy?" She touched my hand and I tried not t' flinch away. She felt me jump and drew back herself.  
  
"Lots o' t'ings," I mumbled, but she didn't hear, just assumed I was being stubborn.  
  
"You don't have t' tell me, but I just thought...well...nothing I guess."  
  
Steeled myself t' look up. Wasn't dat I was afraid t' see her. Didn't t'ink Rogue was so fleeting in my mind, but I was afraid dat I'd look at her and she'd know everyt'ing before I could talk. She was de same girl I'd come up wit'. I could look at her and see both of our pasts together. Time was I'd confused dat shared past for a future together. At least I had Magneto t' thank for dat much. He'd kept me outta de church.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Don't worry 'bout me none, Remy. You an' me, we don't make sense like lovers, only like friends. Knew that even before you left. Julien didn't understand an' I'm afraid he still doesn't." Bella ran a nervous hand t'rough her blonde hair.  
  
"And does dat bother you?"  
  
"Of course it does!" she burst out angrily. "Y' t'ink I don't know what everyone says 'bout my brother? Sometimes I t'ink I'm just maudit (cursed)." She laughed wit' a hysterical edge. "I can't even have a boyfriend like a regular person because he t'inks that everyone's his rival. Sometimes he frightens me. 'm not sure if I can get out o' dis family alive."  
  
Dat got my attention. "Why don't you just run away den? Don't tell anyone. I could help..."  
  
Bella shook her head sadly. "It's family." She shrugged. "But there's a reason you're here, right?"  
  
Mimicked her shrug from de moment before. "It's family."  
  
If dere's one good t'ing in de entire Quarter, dat must be Mattie Baptiste. She was in de kitchen when I got back from de café in de early morning. For a minute, I was happy t' watch her arms move in even strokes, kneading bread. Kitchen was warm wit' de heat from de oven. De kitchen was my favorite place in de house. Always seemed like de place t' go if I pissed somebody off good and dey were comin' after me. Mattie never gave me away. She let me stay for hours, watching as she threw pinches o' t'ings into pots, not because Jean-Luc asked her to or because she was our hired help, but because she said everyt'ing came clear when she stood at de pots. Who was I t' argue wit' her dirty rice?  
  
"Ya gonna stand dere all day, or ya gonna say hello t' your Tante Mattie," she said, wit'out turning 'round.  
  
"T'ought I was bein' quiet for a change," I said, rueful.  
  
"Not so quiet I don' know ya here, boy. Ya stuck 'tween old pain an' new problems, neh?"  
  
"Y' always did have a way wit' words, Mattie." She kept kneading, smooth, even strokes. Half-wished dat she'd take me in hand an' smooth out my rough places too.  
  
"Stay 'round dis house long 'nough an' everyone starts talkin' in platitudes."  
  
"I don't know what t' say t' him, Mattie," I whispered, afraid dat she wouldn't hear me. Afraid dat she would.  
  
Methodically, Mattie finished up her kneading, wiped her hands on de dishtowel, turned and threw her arms 'round my neck. For a moment it was awkward, but den I found a way t' tuck myself into her body. Leaning into her strength, it was like mine was gone. Felt empty, dizzy. Mattie smelled like de bread she was baking. She was warm.  
  
"Y' want t' tell me all 'bout it." Wasn't a question. She sat me down at de table. She touched my tattoo. Was like magic. A cunja (spell). Told her everyt'ing, starting at de beginning and working outwards. De story spilled outta me and I couldn't have stopped it even if I'd wanted to.  
  
* * *  
  
Lined 'em all up an' touched each one just ta make sure they were real: the wrapper from the pastry, a plastic harmonica in the shape o' a crawfish, matchbook from "Checkpoint Charlie's," a magnet in the shape o' Louisiana, a paper coaster from a place called "The Dungeon" (that one had a glass stain on it an' a note askin' if Ah could hold my liquor as good as always), an' so the last object didn't fit. Ah picked it up an' turned it carefully in my hands so it'd catch the light. Even though it was dark out, the motel curtains were thin enough ta let in some o' the halogen light from the street.  
  
The box had come that mornin', well packed. Ah'd thought a lot 'bout how a girl could get used ta that kind o' consideration (the harmonica had made me laugh out loud an' Ah'd made Logan promise ta teach me how ta play), but Ah hadn't been ready ta see what was inside that last box.  
  
Because it was a serious present. It was a Bobby and Peggy Sue go steady and she wears his ring and his sweater kind o' present.  
  
Perfume.  
  
But not just any kinda perfume, not just Obsession or Confession or Repression or anythin' like that. The bottle was red with a small cork stopper, no label. The card at the bottom had explained everythin' Ah needed ta know 'bout Bourbon French Parfums, 'bout how they'd been around since 1843 an' specialized in custom-blended scents like the one Ah was holdin'. The one Ah'd almost dropped when Ah read what it was.  
  
Luckily, Kitty had been readin' over my shoulder an' breathin' down my neck. Her hand shot out an' she snapped it outta the air.  
  
"Watch it, Rogue!" she exclaimed. For a few breathless seconds, the bottle teetered on the edge o' her fingers, but she steadied it an' held it up ta her face for examination. "This is so totally cool!"  
  
"Ya want it?"  
  
"Uh uh." Kitty shook her head violently, forcin' the bottle back into my hands. "No way. It's all yours. It's a gift, Rogue. You're supposed to enjoy it."  
  
"Ah don't even know if Ah want it," Ah mumbled.  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"See? It's better if you have it." Ah tried ta make her take it back, but she just phased through my hands. "That's not fair."  
  
"What's wrong, you don't like the guy anymore?"  
  
"No, that's not it. It's just that Ah..."  
  
Kitty's face softened and Ah just knew Ah was gonna regret whatever she was about ta say. "It's okay to be scared about a new relationship, Rogue. I know with me and Lance..."  
  
"Ah'm not scared!" Ah felt my face get hot.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Look, I'm just trying to give you advice. You don't have to bite my head off."  
  
Ah hadn't smelled it yet. Much as Ah hated ta admit it, Ah was scared. Seemed like Remy was takin' the thing awfully serious. "This is you," he'd written on the back o' the card. Guess Ah'd half-believed he'd never really want ta waste time with someone he couldn't touch. Ah smoothed my hands across my stomach and swept them up ta my neck. My skin was hot. Ah uncorked the bottle an' breathed deeply, lettin' the scent fill my nose.  
  
Spicy like cloves an' somethin' sweet too. Maybe jasmine. Ah felt dizzy. Ah took some onto my fingertips an' rolled it across my skin, over my neck an' wrists. Closed my eyes an' imagined Remy's hands there. Tried ta remember what it'd felt like ta touch him in Genosha. Everythin' was tumbled. Felt his hands above my knees, skatin' up my thighs, but that was never him. Felt the fine luxury o' soft sheets braided 'round our legs first thing in the mornin'. That was never us. Ah tried ta remember his face and was frightened when Ah couldn't.  
  
Next mornin' Ah woke up beside the motel pool with no idea o' how Ah got there.  
  
* * * 


	3. julien

While I think it's somewhat self-indulgent to throw too many pop-culture references into a story, I couldn't resist a little plug for Joy Division, my favorite goth/post-punk/pre-new wave band. I actually do think that Rogue might dig 'em too. Also, from now on, I'm going to try to respond to comments at the end of each part, because it seems that some of you have questions and I have a limited number of answers.  
  
* * *  
  
Etienne found me an' Mattie in de hallway right outside Jean-Luc's study. We looked at each other for a long moment. Tried t' remember what it was like t' be thirteen, not dat I was so far away. Half-forgotten memory's so often like a taste of somet'ing, lingering on de tongue but never fully swallowed. Etienne was growing taller, skinny, all legs and big hands and feet. A nose too big for de face.  
  
"Qui c'est ça (who is that)?" he asked sharply. Obviously de fine art of sarcasm hadn't passed him by.  
  
Mattie's hands closed solid on my shoulders. "Don't y' bother Remy none, Etienne." She batted at him wit' her hand.  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore, Mattie!" he protested. "I'm going for de Tilling soon 'nough."  
  
"Den stop actin' like un Paillasse (a clown), yeuhrm (do you hear)?" Could hear Mattie chuckle at Etienne's angry face, but she'd never let Etienne hear her. Mattie would never hurt a child's feelings on purpose.  
  
"Sorry, Remy," Etienne mumbled. Mattie always could get de miracle apology.  
  
"Emil tells me dat you want me t' sponsor you."  
  
Suddenly, his face broke an' he smiled. Was just like he was a young kid again. "Would you?"  
  
Felt a stab o' happiness. "Don't y' want Theo t' do it?"  
  
Etienne shook his head violently. "Non. You de best."  
  
"Well..." Didn't know what t' say t' dat. Gave me great pleasure t' be complimented, but part o' me wanted t' tell Etienne dat being in de Guild wasn't like dat at all. Each t'ief worked independently, but de collective goals made it so everyone needed t' make equal contributions. "Y' know I can't help you. De sponsor's dere t' make sure you don't cheat."  
  
"I wouldn't cheat. Dey've all been teaching me."  
  
"He's good." Jumped at de sound o' Jean-Luc's voice an' Mattie touched my arm.  
  
"Isn't it nice dat Remy's come back to us, Jean-Luc?" Couldn't see her face, but dere was an edge t' her voice.  
  
"Always knew you'd come back," he said, grudgingly. Close to civil as I could expect. Everyone in de Guild knew better dan to contradict Mattie 'bout anyt'ing really important.  
  
Looked at Jean-Luc carefully, trying t' gauge de situation. He looked older den I'd remembered. Dere were pleats around his mouth an' between his eyebrows. More gray at de temples.  
  
"Y' look tired. Somet'ing been worrying you?" I asked, tentative, feeling out de situation.  
  
"'Sides you? Un front froncè dit pas que la cervelle ap'es travailler, des fois c'est juste un mal de tete (a wrinkled brow doesn't mean that the brain is working, sometimes it's just a bad headache)." Seemed dat Jean- Luc hadn't lost his flair for speeches.  
  
"Chaque pied trouve son numero de souleir (each foot finds its shoe size, i.e. everyone eventually finds his/her place in life). What's your point?" I snapped back. Wanted him t' see dat I could give good as I got.  
  
Must've been de right t'ing t' do because I saw him trying t' hide a smile. "Excuse us," Jean-Luc said t' Etienne an' Mattie. He took me into de study. Before de door closed, I heard Mattie offer Etienne some of de bread she'd been baking. Would have been some kinda thirteen year-old boy t' pass up food.  
  
"Dere must be somet'ing on your mind," I said, once we were settled into two deep leather chairs. Inside, I was excited dat Jean-Luc was finally letting me talk t' him like an equal, but I didn't want t' ruin it by calling attention t' it.  
  
Jean-Luc put his feet up on a nearby ottoman. "Couche Mal (evil spirits) in de air. De Antiquary is back in town. He's working wit' someone, but I haven't been able t' find out who it is."  
  
"You want me t' find out? I'm sure I..."  
  
"No," he interrupted kindly. "I wanted you here for Etienne, dat's all. After de Tilling you're welcome t' stay or go as you want."  
  
Occurred t' me dat mebbe he didn't want me t' get hurt. "Etienne seems t' have grown a foot since I last saw him."  
  
Jean-Luc smiled, openly dis time. "He's been eating us out o' house and home. Sometimes I t'ink might be worth it t' find more girls for de Guild. I'd be saving wit' food costs alone."  
  
Dere was half a beat of awkward silence while I tried t' decide if he'd actually just cracked a joke. "Get no complaints from me."  
  
"No," he agreed. Den he got a thoughtful look on his face. "Watch out for Mercy."  
  
"Mercy?"  
  
"Henri's girlfriend. Seems serious. Don't want t' t'ink 'bout what might happen if you were t'..."  
  
Felt a flare of anger. Dis what it always boiled down t'--everyone t'inking dat I couldn't control myself. Any wonder dat most de times it was easier t' fulfill dere prejudices dan try t' convince dem dat dey were wrong? "Wouldn't do dat t' Henri," I said evenly.  
  
Jean-Luc looked relieved. He always wanted t' protect his interests. A heartbroken t'ief is a bad t'ief. All at once, de whole conversation was soured. "Y' seen Bella yet?"  
  
"Yeah. She's doing fine, says hello."  
  
"Remy, d'you ever t'ink dat you an' Bella..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine."  
  
De urge t' talk t' Rogue was a palpable taste in my mouth. Knew dat someday soon I'd have t' try t' explain all 'bout Bella an' de Guild and my family. Dere were lots o' times dat I could have, but I'd always pulled back. Not dat I wanted t' keep secrets from her, but I was afraid dat she wouldn't see it de right way. Didn't see how she would understand if I couldn't.  
  
* * *  
  
Middle o' th' third week o' homelessness an' Ah bought myself a cheap CD player, not somethin' that could do Joy Division much justice, but at least it kept Kitty away. Got ta the point where Ah'd see her comin' and snap on the headphones. Girl never could stand "Love Will Tear Us Apart" on continuous repeat.  
  
She was convinced she could help me with my "man troubles" as she called 'em. Mostly Ah think she was just bored, an' things with Lance had kinda stalled on her. He an' the rest o' the Brotherhood had hightailed as soon as they could. No one likes ta think that their boyfriend would choose his friends over them. Ah felt bad for Kitty an' Ah certainly hoped Lance hadn't given her some kinda lame line like, "Bros before hos," but that didn't mean Ah was gonna let her be my own personal Dear Abby.  
  
So Ah let myself get lost in the music, tried not ta think 'bout the times Ah'd been wakin' up outta my bed. Each time was farther and farther from the motel. Ah was afraid that there'd come a time when Ah'd wake up and not be able ta get back at all. No one seemed ta notice when Ah disappeared. Everyone was real nice an' things had seemed ta be pretty normal for awhile, but Ah could always see 'em draw back if they caught a glimpse o' the tattoo. An' the new powers didn't help either. God, Ah could lift more than Mr. McCoy an' fly faster than Pietro could run. Ah could take a hit better than Logan.  
  
Ah'll admit, there was a part o' me that enjoyed tryin' out the new powers, as if they were toys. But ta remember Jenny...that always ruined it. Ah knew she was in my head somewhere, kickin' around, maybe waitin' her turn for the body. The more Ah thought 'bout that, the more my time started ta feel borrowed.  
  
Then there was the night everythin' changed. Everyone was out ta the movies. Scott had suggested it, if ya can believe that. O' course he had t' say it was a morale thing. With the professor missin' an' Jean spendin' most o' her days inside her own mind, searchin' for his, Scott decided everyone was burned out. But when Ah'd declined, he hadn't asked again.  
  
They'd been gone about half an hour when there was a knock on the door. My stupid heart kinda wished it might be Remy, even though Ah knew better than ta expect somethin' like that. Ah opened the door confidently, knowin' that there probably wasn't much in the world that could hurt me.  
  
At first Ah couldn't see much o' anythin', but Ah could hear whoever it was breathin'. "Well," Ah snapped, "are ya gonna just stand out there like some psycho pervert? Whaddya want?"  
  
The man slid into the room. Reminded me a little o' Remy, the way he moved was so controlled. He was dressed all in black, close-fittin' clothes, black shoes, black mask. "You must be Rogue." His accent was like Remy's, but there was an edge runnin' under his voice. Ah couldn't tell what that meant, but Ah assumed it wasn't good. Instinctually, Ah shifted my weight onto the balls o' my feet. Ah willed my body ta stay loose.  
  
"You've got the advantage there, but Ah don't deal with guys in masks."  
  
"Fair 'nough." He pulled the mask off, revealin' a face that was conventionally handsome: blonde hair, wide spaced blue eyes, a strong jaw. Looked a little like a model--unreal somehow.  
  
"Ya know my name."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Ah don't know yours."  
  
"I'd rather not say."  
  
Ah turned my back ta him. "Then Ah guess we don't have anythin' ta talk about."  
  
"I'm here 'bout Remy."  
  
Felt a pinch behind my eyes. The room spun. Whispers in my ears. The heavy scent o' flowers. His hands above my knees. "I don't know what you're talkin' about."  
  
"Gambit."  
  
Ah shook my head. "Ah don't know..."  
  
"Shame," he said, all false concern. "Would've t'ought y'd want t' know what Remy an' his old girlfriend are doin' down in Nawlins."  
  
My vision went white for a second. Ah struggled ta stay conscious. Next thing Ah knew, Ah'd hoisted up the man by his collar and shot us into the sky. Don't know how far up we were before Ah stopped, but it was colder an' the air was definitely gettin' thin. Ah was reckless an' outta control. Wasn't what he'd said 'bout Remy exactly. Strange as it was, Ah trusted him not ta do anythin' stupid where other girls were concerned, but Ah was sick o' the cloak-and-dagger bullshit. "Ah think ya'd better stop playin' games an' tell me," Ah told him slowly.  
  
"Bella," he gasped. "Bella Donna Boudreaux. Dey were 'posed t' get married but den Remy left town. Now dat he's back in de bosom of his family, dey're making plans again."  
  
Thought back ta all my presents. Ah didn't want ta believe it. They seemed like gifts ta a mistress now an' Ah hated the man for making 'em ugly ta me.  
  
"Why d'you care what Remy does? He can make his own decisions." Broke my heart ta say it.  
  
"I love her." His voice was filled with such deep an' hopeless sadness it made me shudder ta hear it.  
  
"What's your name?" Ah demanded.  
  
"Julien."  
  
* * *  
  
klucky: oh I definitely want them back together, it's just taking a little longer than I thought. Ironically enough, I can't force characters to do anything. Lousy, disobedient characters. Neurotic Temptress: I see the whole cannon blending thing to be sort of like therapy. It's how I make sense of characters whose histories are spread over so many years. Plus, y'know, stealing is cool. ;-) evolutionary spider: it remains to be seen whether Remy is sending the packages or not. While it seems like something he might do, green scarlet has a point about the whole time issue. starlightz6: hope you're un-confused by now! The story picks up pretty much directly after the end of the last story. Lucky439, Shannan, Lynx, kitana, Erica: awww blushes thanks! I'm trying to update as quickly as I can. I wanna know what happens too! 


	4. nawlins

* * *  
  
Henri had shaved his head since I'd been gone. On a normal twenty year-old de look would have been edgy and strange, somet'ing like Billy Corgan. Since I knew Henri, knew what he was like, reminded me more of someone's bald nonc (uncle). Had t' bite my tongue t' keep from telling him dat of course.  
  
I liked Mercy right away. She was a beautiful girl wit' heavy strawberry blonde hair an' blue eyes dat always seemed t' be eager t' see new t'ings. Henri assured me dat she was a fine t'ief in her own right.  
  
"Fact is, I'm t'inking of sponsoring her for Guild membership," he told me. We were sitting in de living room after dinner. Jean-Luc was off on some mysterious business, probably related t' de Antiquary. I shuddered t' t'ink of de man and so it was like Henri knew what I was t'inkin' an' changed de subject.  
  
"Ah shure do appreciate it, darlin'," Mercy said putting on an exaggerated southern accent. She leapt nimbly over de back of de couch and settled herself into Henri's side. Jean-Luc was letting her stay at de house, in a separate room of course. Vraisemblablement (most likely) I'd hear de quiet footsteps along de floorboards dat night. Henri was de dutiful son, but he was no saint.  
  
"Henri's de best," I told her in all honesty. "He sponsored me. What's de expression? Tough but fair."  
  
"Not too tough, I hope," Mercy laughed. She poked Henri gently in de ribs and I felt a stab o' regret dat a certain pair of gray eyes were so far away from me right den. Mercy must have been studying my face carefully, because den she asked, "What's dis Emil tells me about a girl, Remy?"  
  
Henri unwound Mercy's hair from his fingers and sat up straighter. "Never heard about dis."  
  
Dey were both leaning forward, looking at me, and coo-yon (foolish) man dat I am, I could feel my face getting hot.  
  
"Never seen him like dis," Henri told Mercy. "Y'd t'ink he never had a girlfriend before. What's her name, Remy?"  
  
"Rogue."  
  
Mercy and Henri looked at each other. "Biker or rock star?" Henri asked.  
  
"Professional wrestler?" Mercy suggested.  
  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I don't see why I bother wit' you." Looked sharply at Mercy. "Either of you." Dey knew I wasn't being serious.  
  
Dey laughed. "What's she like?" Mercy asked.  
  
It's such a deceptively simple question, but de thoughts o' Rogue filled my head too fast t' sort. What she was like was a smell and a texture, a reluctant smile half-seen, de hard bite of a new apple.  
  
All I could do was shrug an' say, "She's not like anyone else."  
  
In Jean-Luc's house dere's never much time for regret. Etienne came racing into de room on his rollerblades. Emil was hot on his heels, yelling for him t' stop, laughing at de same time. Etienne jumped onto de coffee table, scattering magazines everywhere. Reflexively, I reached out and grabbed Etienne around de waist, pulling him onto de couch wit' me.  
  
"Why you so gumbo ya-ya (loud and boisterous)?" I asked him.  
  
Emil skidded to a stop an' dropped t' de other side of me, breathing hard. "'m gettin' too old for dis," he panted.  
  
I looked at him out of de corner of my eye. "Get no arguments from me, podna (dude)."  
  
Emil smacked me lightly across de back of my head. "Enculé (bastard)," he said wit'out malice. "Etienne's just restless is all. Kids!"  
  
"I'm no kid!" Etienne put in indignantly.  
  
"You'll always be a peeshwank (runt) t' me." Emil grinned, showing all his teeth.  
  
"Dat's right, tomorrow's de big day," Mercy cut in, wit' a warning look t' Emil. "You know what de're going t' ask you t' do?"  
  
Etienne shook his head. His blonde hair was longish and it fell into his eyes. Distracted, he brushed it away. "Dey never tell you 'till right before," he explained seriously. Mercy looked like she wanted t' laugh at his grave face, but like Mattie she knew better den t' find humor in someone else's passion.  
  
"You on duty tonight, Emil?" she asked him.  
  
Emil rubbed de back of his neck. "Yeah. Makes me kinda crazy t' sit here."  
  
"Y' got t' punch de time clock just like de rest of us," Henri cut in.  
  
"I know dat, Henri, but dat doesn't mean I have t' like it."  
  
It was den dat it happened. Everyt'ing seemed t' get real clear. I could see all of dem sitting dere, talking 'bout not'ing. De words surrounded me until I felt warm. Was filled wit' de relief of being home. Dis was de place where I could be understood. Sitting dere wit' all de family, any problems I'd had or was likely t' have seemed insubstantial as a dream.  
  
But in a dream, de living room window doesn't shatter. No explosives go off in de living room. De living room wall doesn't collapse in a roar.  
  
* * *  
  
"Don't know what Julien should mean ta me," Ah snapped.  
  
"Julien Boudreaux," he said, with that same awful sadness.  
  
That stopped me cold, took all the sting outta my anger. Ah lowered him ta the ground, raised my hand ta my mouth, as if Ah could prevent what Ah was about ta say. "You're her brother?" The words came out in a strangled whisper.  
  
It was his turn ta raise his hands. He covered his eyes an' pulled his fingers through his hair until it stood out in wild tufts. "It's a foutre (fuck up). It isn't right. I know dat." He fell more than sat on the ground an' looked up at me as if Ah might offer him some kinda forgiveness.  
  
"Are ya shittin' me, Julien Boudreaux? Are ya tellin' the truth 'bout Remy an' your sister?" Ah half-hated myself for askin', but Ah just had ta know. Ah had ta know if Ah should crush all his gifts into a trillion pieces.  
  
"Non," Julien said. "Wish dat I was. Last night, heard Marius--dat's my father--talking on de phone. He's made some kind of deal wit' someone 'bout de future o' de Guilds. If Remy and Bella get married, den every t'ief an' assassin in Nawlins come under dere control. It's de security of my father's old age."  
  
That stopped me. Ah felt the air go outta me. Everythin' Julien said only made me realize more an' more how little Ah really knew 'bout Remy an' his family. Guilds? He might as well have been royalty. A strange kind o' royalty, but royalty nonetheless. Ah felt like the ground had been knocked out from under my feet, plus my head was still swimmin' a little from before. Ah tried ta will the dizziness away. Ah didn't want ta think 'bout what it might mean.  
  
Ah looked at Julien hard, unsure o' what ta do. "Whaddya want from me?" My voice was risin' again. Ah knew it was unfair o' me ta take out all my frustrations on Julien. Obviously, the boy had his own problems, an' big ones at that, but it didn't mean Ah could stop myself.  
  
He looked at me just like Ah'd grown another head. "I want you t' come back wit' me. Talk some sense into dem."  
  
Ah narrowed my eyes. "An' Ah'm sure that serves your interests more than mine. Ah'm supposed ta do all the dirty work so you can have your sister all ta yourself?" Ah couldn't repress a visible shudder. "That's just a little too weird for me, thanks."  
  
"Guess y' don't love him, den."  
  
That's when Ah got real mad. "Who said anythin' 'bout love? Ah've barely had time ta myself ta think 'bout love! Ah don't even think ya love your sister, Ah think you just don't want ta share her because you're selfish." His hand shot out, but Ah grabbed his wrist, squeezing it just enough ta make a line appear between his eyebrows. "Ah wouldn't fuck with me if Ah were you."  
  
For a moment we were both quiet, facin' each other down, breathin' heavy. "You don't know me..." he began.  
  
"That's right. Ah don't. An' you don't know me. So we're even."  
  
He looked uncertain. "So what you planning t' do?"  
  
Ah sighed. My thinkin' had been so confused lately with the hotels an' the gifts an' Jean wearin' herself out with lookin' for the professor an' the rest o' us wearin' ourselves out with worry. Ah picked up the bottle o' perfume. It was deep ruby in the dim light. Ah turned it, watchin' as sparks caught along the surface. It was a bottle o' fire an' Ah had a sinkin' feelin' that Ah didn't really know what Ah was in for. Sometimes Ah felt like if Ah just had a day ta think everythin' over it'd all come clear an' the weight in my chest would go away. My vision crossed an' Ah saw double for a second. Ah blinked it away. "Put your arms around my neck. Whatever ya do, don't touch my skin, it's a little crowded inside my head right now." Ah gave him a rueful smile. "Let's see how fast we get there."  
  
Julien did exactly what Ah told him ta do and that made me happy. Outside, headlights flashed through the curtain from the parking lot. Probably Scott an' the rest o' them. Ah felt a pang ta be leavin' 'em, but Ah didn't see how Ah could help. Ah took a deep breath, opened the door an' kicked off into the sky.  
  
Thought Ah heard someone shout my name (Kitty?) but Ah didn't look back ta see. Felt good ta have the wind whippin' in my face. Tears ran down my face an' over my neck. Ah pushed myself faster. Julien was quiet, but he was still there, Ah felt the pressure o' his arms on my windpipe. It was comfortin' in a way as the miles passed below us in a blur. Through my tearin' eyes, cities looked like blotches o' brilliant watercolor.  
  
Ah overshot the southern edge o' Louisiana. All of a sudden there was nothin' but darkness beneath us, inky an' deep.  
  
"Hold on!" Ah called ta Julien. We made a wide loop an' came in low over New Orleans. It sparkled. The beauty of it almost broke my heart. Ah still wasn't exactly sure why Ah was even there, ta tempt Remy back? Ta what? It wasn't as if Ah had a home those days. Seemed cruel o' me ta try an' pry him away from his family, 'specially if he didn't want ta be pried. In the face o' that glitterin' city Ah felt small an' grubby.  
  
"Just t' de left," Julien said.  
  
Ah saw it a split second before he did: flames from the house reflected in the dark water. It was too soon. It was like watchin' the Institute burn. "No!" Ah shouted, tearin' toward the ground faster than Ah thought possible. Julien bounced off my back. Ah could barely feel it. Ah rocketed through the wall, right into the heart o' the fire.  
  
* * *  
  
evolutionary spider: patience mon petit fromage (that's my little cheese...it's a joke, a bad one too), I plan on revealing more about Rogue's troubles eventually. RE: Nawlins, I always knew Rogue would make it to the Big Easy...eventually.  
  
Neurotic Temptress: I'm trying to handle the whole Julien/Bella thing with as much tact and sensitivity as I can. Like I said, I find the concept pretty distasteful, but the fun part is to try and get past that.  
  
Erica: Rogue's in New Orleans now! And right in the middle of things as usual...  
  
Lucky439: Yes, yes it is kinky. But that's the way I like it. ;-)  
  
starlightz6: Yup, Julien is one perv of a brother, but I'm hoping that that's not ALL he is.  
  
kitana: no problem with the a/n. Yeah, Remy will have some explaining to do when Rogue finds him. I don't want to make it too easy for her though...  
  
ariesque: thanks much! I apologize that I'm not with the lightning fast updates like I was with my last story. RL has a way of sucking up lots of time. Sighs. 


	5. devil

On a totally gushing, unrelated note, Day of Recovery was so cool! I am WAITING (not patiently I might add) for Gambit's reappearance, but even sans-Cajun it was cool.  
  
I'm thinking of setting up an email list to notify people when a new part goes up, but I'm trying to gauge interest. Drop me an email at stellas@kenyon.edu if you want to be on it.  
  
* * *  
  
He came right t'rough de fire like a devil. His body looked like it was pulled taffy. Coughed and squinted in de smoke, tears running down my face. Etienne was under me, I'd managed t' throw myself on top of him as de walls came in. Out of de corner of my eye I could see Mercy an' Henri crumpled in a pile. Couldn't tell if dey were still alive and de t'ought froze inside me, despite de heat. Heard Emil moan somet'ing behind me. Could've laughed wit' relief den, if it hadn't been for de man in front o' me.  
  
Mattie's musical taste always ran t' folk songs. She taught dem to us, always saying dat music made de country great and it might as well do de same for us. She had a sweet voice, low and rich. At dat moment, t'inking dat I might never hear dat voice again, it bubbled in my head, just a snatch. "Gone wit' de man in de long black coat."  
  
De long black coat. Hit at his ankles. Whipwhip. Light from de fire hurt my eyes. Smoke hurt my lungs. Etienne moved under me, curling into my back. He was only thirteen. Jean-Luc wanted us all t' save de world at thirteen, or steal it, because dat's how it'd always been.  
  
"Quickly!" I heard de man shout. His voice was strange somehow, metallic.  
  
It was den dat I saw de devil. At first my vision was so blurry dat I t'ought I was imagining de shape o' his body, but as he came closer, I could see dat wasn't de case. He was huge and wide, wit' pale skin in a sickly color. Could see dat much even t'rough de smoke. His mouth was impossibly large, filled wit' sharp little teeth. He was hairless an' nearly naked. He wasn't human. At dat moment, all I wanted t' do was turn away, call out for Henri or Emil t' come an' face dis t'ing instead of me. But I couldn't, because I'd had t' put away childish t'ings like fear for my Tilling an' I could never get dem back.  
  
De two men stood over me. I couldn't see dere faces so close, only de feet. De devil had long, twisted toes and thick toenails but no hair anywhere, just masses of lumpy flesh.  
  
"Which ones?" de devil asked.  
  
"All of them," de man in de coat replied. "We can sort them out later." Somet'ing in de voice was familiar. I struggled t' hold onto de familiarity, but it was like a dream dat fades when you wake up. My head was spinning. My eyes fell closed, de lids made o' lead.  
  
In de next moment, I was hoisted into de air and thrown over de devil's shoulder. He smelled like expensive cologne. Almost gagged wit' de stench. My stomach churned.  
  
Once I was outside de house, I managed t' open my eyes a bit. Lashes stuck t' my cheeks like wet leaves. Dey tossed us all into de back of a van. All I saw of de other man was a flash o' pale skin, paler den paper. Somehow, dat was frightening enough.  
  
After dat, I drifted. My half-dreams filled up wit' de thrum o' de tires. At one point I forced my eyes open long enough t' see dat Mercy an' Henri were in de van as well. Relief filled me up quick. Dey wouldn't have been dere if dey hadn't been alive.  
  
Finally, dere was a sound like we were goin' over gravel. It lasted for a long time. Den de van stopped and de back doors were thrown open.  
  
"Looks like someone's finally awake," de man wit' de metallic voice said. "Pig!" Since he wasn't directing de last statement at me, I assumed he was talking to de other man. De devil had a name. I felt calmer. No time for fear. No assuming dat rescue would come from anyone but myself.  
  
Never was one t' "play well wit' others."  
  
Couldn't begin t' figure who dey were or why dey'd taken us. Oh I could speculated dat it had somet'ing t' do wit' Jean-Luc an' his business, but dat's as far as it went. De why t' me was less important den de how.  
  
Of course, it was at dat moment dat de Pig took me in his arms an' I nearly vomited from de smell.  
  
"This ain't only your operation, Essex," he said angrily. His voice was high an' wheezy, as if he were having trouble breathing. "Don't forget where your money comes from."  
  
"How could I forget," Essex observed dryly.  
  
I was keeping as still as possible. Figured t' learn a t'ing or two and use dere conflict against dem.  
  
"Maman?" Etienne must not have been completely awake. Knew he'd never call out for his mother like some young kid if he realized what he was saying. Still, dat one small word, tentative an' sleepy, broke my heart t' hear.  
  
Promise dat we're gettin' out o' here, podna, I t'ought fiercely. All of us.  
  
Essex seemed amused by Etienne. "Not quite," he said. Could hear de smirk in his voice. Somet'ing dark an' slimy settled in my stomach. Tried not t' t'ink of other families, other lives. Normal people. Grandfather Jaques always used t' say dat de life o' a t'ief was a colorful one. Sitting at his knee, I'd lapped it up. Didn't realize dat de colors were black and blue. Scared me t' realize at dat moment I'd have traded de whole family t' be sitting in De Hideout watching de bikers fight de goths, taking bets on de outcome. I wanted t' be back in de Café du Monde wit' a mug o' chicory coffee, a beignet and de paper. I wanted de most tragic tin'g in my life t' be coffee rings across de sports section.  
  
Under me, de Pig started t' move. What had we gotten into?  
  
* * *  
  
There was nothin' livin' in the house but flame, but there were no bodies either. Never knew it was possible ta be happy an' sad at the same time. Figured then that the least Ah could do was put out the fire. Bein' near the river made it easy an' Julien helped, movin' almost faster than Ah could see.  
  
"You a mutant too?" Ah panted once we were done. For the first time since Ah'd gotten the powers Ah felt exhausted, like Ah could lie down an' sleep for a year, no problem.  
  
"Not exactly," he said. Ah looked at him, expectin' him ta elaborate, but he looked away.  
  
"Sorry, Ah know how it can be a sensitive issue. If ya don't wanna talk 'bout it..."  
  
Julien shook his head violently. "Dat's not it. De powers are complicated...family. Y' should ask Remy...ask him 'bout Candra. Mebbe he'll explain. I can't. It's not my place."  
  
"When I was a little girl, my friend's house burned down. We were living on the far side of the island then and my whole family slept in the rubble to keep looters away. Her family was there too and we all sat on top of the ashes that used to be her house and cooked beans in a can and tried to pretend like everything was going to be okay. My mom was still alive then and she stayed up all night and sang that song I loved about the cannibal king and the dusty maid. All night long so I wouldn't be scared." The words came over a long distance an' when Ah was done Ah couldn't remember what Ah'd said.  
  
Julien looked concerned, like he wanted ta touch me, ta snap me out of it, because that's what people do ta show each other they care, don't they? They touch. In little ways, the brush o' hands or a tap on the cheek. The memory wasn't mine, but Ah could smell the wet ashes an' taste the metallic bite o' the canned beans. "The cannibal king with the big brass ring fell in love with the dusty maid, and every night by the pale moonlight across the lake he came." Jenny was in my head, but it wasn't like before. How could anyone live inside another person's head, really? She was becomin' less distinct. Her memories were lyin' on top o' mine like a blanket. Maybe it was only a matter o' time before Ah couldn't tell which were hers and which were mine. Maybe they were all mine.  
  
Ah looked at the house. Only part o' it was ruined. "Who was your father talkin' to on the phone the other night?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"I do."  
  
Julien seemed t' jump a foot in de air. "How long y' been dere, Bella?"  
  
My ears pricked at the name. Ah turned ta look, only ta find myself bein' scrutinized. "Long 'nough t' know you two are up a creek. Dey took dem away, y'know. Two men."  
  
Julien seemed ta back away from Bella. He was openin' and closin' his fists as if his hands were itchin ta do somethin'. Ah remembered what he'd told me 'bout lovin' her and Ah shivered. Poor Bella. Poor Julien. "An' y' didn't try t' stop dem?"  
  
"What d'you expect me t' do, Julien? I'm one person an' dere were two of dem. Dey put dem all into a van and drove east." Then she seemed ta get over her anger. She reached out an' patted Julien on the cheek. He started back as if he'd been stung. "Discretion's de better part of valor, right?" That's when she set her sights on me again. She was a lovely thing, small and strong with thick blonde hair an' bright blue eyes. Her skin seemed ta glow in the last embers of the fire. It was as if all the beauty in the city had concentrated ta make this one girl. Ah'll be honest an' say that my heart sank a little ta meet her. Ah'd been hopin' Ah could hate her, but she seemed friendly. The eyes that met mine weren't evil, they weren't even mean. "Y' must be Rogue."  
  
Ah smoothed my hands over my hips. "Lucky guess?"  
  
Bella laughed, white teeth flashin'. "Remy told me 'bout you. I was hoping t' meet you, under better circumstances, of course. Did you get de presents?" My mouth fell open. Embarassin' ta admit that it mighta stayed that way for a while. Ah tried ta talk, but nothin' came out. "Hope y' don't mind." Ah think she was blushin' a little. "It's not that Remy wasn't thinkin' 'bout you, just dat he had a lot t' do wit Etienne's Tilling an' Jean-Luc." She'd lost me at Etienne, but Ah didn't want ta admit it. Didn't want ta seem like a small part o' Remy's life in front o' this girl who obviously knew him so well. That's because they were engaged. Ah was able ta ignore the nagging voice in the back o' my head. Ah could see how everyone down here seemed ta be trapped inside family obligations like bugs in amber. Bella forged ahead. "We had a long talk at the café when he first got back. He kept talkin' 'bout where he'd take you if you were here. Not fawning or anything, but I kept wishin' he'd taken de time wit' me." She sighed. "Remy's not one t' make idle plans. I was just helping."  
  
"Ah don't mind," Ah assured her. The thing was, Ah did mind, but there was no way ta tell Bella that and not hurt her feelin's. Words an' deeds aren't the same thing by a long shot. Ah returned my attention ta the mangled house. "Ah've got an idea that the person who did this is the same one your father was talkin' to."  
  
"How you figure dat?" Bella asked.  
  
Ah ticked the points off on my fingers. "Julien said that your father was negotiating for the future o' the Guilds, that he wanted you an' Remy ta get married."  
  
"Remy an' I aren't interested in being married."  
  
"Right. Scare tactics. This is another way for that person ta get power."  
  
Bella shuddered. "Even de Assassins t'ink twice 'bout messin' wit' de Pig."  
  
"Ah don't wanna think twice. Once ya show me where he is, Ah'll go by myself if Ah have ta." Ah looked over ta find Bella watchin' me with a cryptic look on her face. "What?"  
  
"Now I see it."  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Why Remy loves you so much."  
  
His hands, his lips, his eyes. His skin. My skin. The sheets tangled. Which thoughts were mine an' which were Jenny's? How could Ah know if Ah loved him if Ah couldn't even keep him straight in my own mind? "He said that?" Ah whispered.  
  
"Doesn't have t'."  
  
Ah wondered 'bout that. "Who was the other man?"  
  
Bella wrinkled her forehead. "He seemed familiar too. Mebbe...I only ever saw him once and dat was only for a second...he looked almost like De Antiquary." She directed the last part o' this at Julien who turned pale.  
  
"You okay?" Ah asked him.  
  
"No," he said honestly. Then he shook his head. "Rogue, I hope y' won't take dis de wrong way, but I t'ink you'd better just go home."  
  
* * *  
  
Randi: glad I could help with the Cajun sites. Like I said, I love me some research. I'm a sick little puppy that way. Tell your husband that I'm sorry about the line and I'll try to stay away from the snappy descriptions in the future. ;-)  
  
Neurotic Temptress: the quick updating is so a double-edged sword. I think it was Calvin (of Calvin & Hobbes) who said it best: I find that I do better the lower I keep everyone's expectations. Against all reasoning, I actually really like Julien and Bella. Just not together. Because, y'know, incest. :-P  
  
Christy S: I wonder what Remy will do too. He's a little tied up right now...oh god, I just had to use the awful pun didn't I?  
  
Erica: Yes and no. Remy and Rogue have a few personal issues to get through first. While I don't doubt that they love each other, I'm not sure they believe that "love conquers all."  
  
Jean1: I'm glad you decided to stick around for the sequel. You always have such lovely things to say. It's good to know that there're people out there reading and enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.  
  
Lucky439: You little minx! I had no idea you liked it kinky. ;-D  
  
starlightz6: You got me! I could never hurt Remy (much). He's just too cute!  
  
Jessie: I'm honored by your review and by the fact that you're enjoying my story. I hope this chapter had enough little twists in it for you, perhaps to make up for my slowness-to-post (work kind of attacked me...ack!)  
  
kitana: feel free to shower me with idle threats anytime! I don't mind, really. I also liked the scene when Etienne jumped on the table. I kind of stuck it in after I'd written both parts and while I was writing it I got a very narcissistic kind of rush. Awful I know, I'm supposed to be writing this puppy, not sitting around admiring parts of it! I am so smart! I am so smart! S-M-R-T, I mean S-M-A-R-T!  
  
evolutionary spider: wow, my first bilingual review! It's an honor! Even more exciting is the fact that I haven't lost ALL of my high school Spanish and could understand most of it before I read your translation (see above s- m-r-t bragging). I, of course will save the Cajun cutie and he will be all mine. drools Er...I mean...I, who can tell the difference between FANTASY and REALITY will allow the Pig and Essex to save the Cajun cutie for their own nefarious purposes.  
  
klucky: Henri and Mercy? They're okay, or as okay as they could be in their current situation. Oh I was just savin' everyone today...I just like Remy's family too darn much.  
  
Raven: Moi? Evil? I try not to be, but sometimes it just slips out. I can only handle so many characters at once. I am poor at juggling that way, but who's to say what will happen in the end. All I'll say is that if something makes sense in terms of the story I'd be willing to write it and see if it works. But to answer your questions, no, Rogue isn't Mystique's adopted daughter in this story, she's Irene Adler's adopted daughter. Irene may still have ties to Mystique like she does in the comics, but I haven't decided if I'd want it that way yet. The thing about Rogue's real name is that it's been such a secret for so long that anything you pick is going to be anticlimactic. I don't think I'd pick Marie, I'd probably pick a name I liked. For instance, I've always been partial to Amita (it means infinite in Sanskrit) 


	6. etienne

Remember, if you really want to know when I update this puppy, either send your email to me (stellas@kenyon.edu) or leave it on the review board. I'll take care of the rest (what service!)  
  
* * *  
  
Fall storms blow in quick and leave dere mark on de landscape like fingerprints. Could hear one rumbling in de distance even t'rough de thick walls in de Pig's house. Him an' Essex left us together in a big room. Guessed it was de dining room. Formal, heavy wood, deep rug, nice silver, wide fireplace like you could roast a whole steer no problem. By dat time everyone was awake. Leaving us together was dere first mistake and I was resolved dat it would be de last.  
  
"Mais (well), dis a fine spot," Henri observed. He struggled into a sitting position. "Y' know who dat is, right?"  
  
"Diable," I suggested.  
  
Etienne shook his head an' Emil snorted in de same instant. "You have been away too long."  
  
"Been busy," I muttered. Dey'd put me on de defensive, or mebbe was my guilt dat made de suggestion hurt so much.  
  
"Messin' around wit' some connarde (bitch)," Emil snapped back.  
  
"Ain (what did you say)?" Barely recognized my voice. De urge t' hit him was runnin' in me den.  
  
"Dis isn't helping!" Etienne said. He put his hand on my arm. Was strange t' feel his skin, young and soft, but see his wise eyes. In some ways he was an old man. In some ways we all were.  
  
"Etienne's right. We have t' get out of here. You two can finish dis later," Mercy said urgently.  
  
"De Pig's no one t' mess wit'," Henri added. He looked worried. For de first time I saw him worried and dat scared me more dan anyt'ing had so far.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"He showed up couple months back. Been takin' bites outta Jean-Luc's business," Emil explained. His earlier anger seemed t' have drained outta him.  
  
"Word is he's in wit' de Antiquary," Mercy added.  
  
"Ah, bonnes nouvelles (good news) I see." Tried t' make it light, but I couldn't help but frown.  
  
"De Antiquary...t'ought Jean-Luc excommunicated him. Heard he was in Moscow," Etienne said innocently.  
  
"Yeah, because of me," I replied. "An' de world's not so big. Just because somebody's in Moscow one day can't be sure he'll stay dere."  
  
"What 'bout de other man? Has anyone ever seen de Antiquary?" Emil asked.  
  
"Non, only Jean-Luc. De man's name is Essex."  
  
Outside, de wind was picking up. Branches against de house were scrabbling fingers. Couldn't help but shiver.  
  
"Never heard o' him," Mercy offered.  
  
"I don't like de look o' him, but I never heard of him either," I said.  
  
"Never mind dat right now," Henri said impatiently. He tapped his foot and de sound was swallowed by de rug. "Mercy's right. Dere's somet'ing going on here, but we can't worry about dat right now. How do we get out?"  
  
I waved my hand at de fireplace. "Make like Santa." I grinned.  
  
In any other company it might have been shocking, but no one in de room batted an eye. Dey only turned to de fireplace.  
  
"Mercy's first," Henri said. Relief filled me like a sigh. Was nice t' be back wit' people who understood how t'ings had t' be done. "Here, I'll give you a hand." Dey started to move but Etienne stopped dem.  
  
"Wait!" He tilted his head toward de far wall. "Camera. Suggestions?"  
  
"How long d'you figure?" Emil asked.  
  
"For all of us? Ten minutes."  
  
Emil bit his lip. "Right. How 'bout five? Remy?"  
  
We stood under de camera. I cupped my hands and hoisted him up. He stood on my shoulders. "Oof. Too much o' Mattie's blackened catfish."  
  
Emil poked me in de neck wit' his toe. "Oops. Foot slipped."  
  
"Why don't y' come down here and try dat again."  
  
"Why don't y' bec mon chu (kiss my ass)." Emil's voice was halting and I knew dat he was concentrating on opening de camera's casing an' finding de right wires. If he could short out de works for even a little, dat would give us de time we needed. "Get ready t' go when I say. You too, Etienne."  
  
By den he really was getting heavy t' hold. His full weight rested on my shoulder muscles and dey burned steadily. "Hurry," I gasped. Heard a noise from de hallway. Footsteps, far down, coming closer.  
  
"Okay. Three...two...one, go!"  
  
Henri cupped his hands and practically threw Mercy into de chimney. Etienne followed. Emil jumped down from my shoulders and sprinted across de room. De doorknob rattled. Heard de scrape of a key. Barely felt de floor under my feet as I ran. De next t'ing I knew, my foot was in Henri's hand and I was flying up into de darkness.  
  
My hands scraped against de brick, slipped in de ash before dey caught. I braced my back on one side of de chimney, my feet on de other and started scrambling for all I was worth. Long as I live I'll never forget dat trip. De blackness was almost perfect, de smell of stale smoke filled my nose and mouth until I almost gagged on it. Above me, de others dislodged loose soot and it fell in my face. Outside, de wind was really howling like it wanted t' rip de house down. T'ought I heard shouts from below, but I forced myself t' ignore dem and keep moving.  
  
It was getting hotter. Sweat dripped in my eyes, stinging. My hands were slick wit' it. It was getting harder t' keep handholds. Every muscle burned. Finally, I couldn't hold myself against de bricks anymore, but as I slipped, a hand reached down t'rough de dark and pulled me out. I looked up into Emil's smiling face and almost cried wit' relief.  
  
"Couldn't let you fall. You've still got t' try t' kick my ass," he said ruefully. It was his way of apologizing for what he'd said earlier. Together, he and Mercy pulled me out of de chimney and onto de roof.  
  
Henri came up a moment later and we all lay dere, panting. Jags of lightning split de sky. It was raining in earnest, so hard dat de water felt like needles, but at least it was washing off de soot.  
  
"Got t' keep moving," Henri finally said. "Dere was someone in de room. Don't t'ink dey saw me, but it won't take dem long t' figure out where we went."  
  
Below us, spotlights went on, flashing across de lawn. "You practice dis wit' dem?" I asked wryly.  
  
"On est foutu (we're fucked)," Mercy muttered.  
  
"Around de back," Etienne said. "See where de lights don't reach?"  
  
Wanted t' laugh wit' de simplicity of it. On de far side of de wide lawn was a place where de trees had grown in closer. Tall, strong wit' straight trunks, de top branches were on a level wit' de roof. De darkened area wasn't large, but it was big enough for five t'ieves t' land in. Down de side, across de branches, down de trunk and we'd be home again.  
  
We made our way across de roof. It was pitched, but not too steep. "You first," I told Etienne.  
  
"Really?" he sounded dubious.  
  
"Consider dis your Tilling."  
  
De smile on his face was brilliant and every bit of it was directed at me. My heart swelled. I'd never felt so proud. "You mean it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Dat's de smile dat'll haunt my nightmares. What happened next happened in a series of flashes as de storm came closer.  
  
Flash.  
  
Etienne whirled so his back was t' de edge o' de house.  
  
Flash.  
  
He pushed off de roof, kicked his feet back and stretched out his hands.  
  
Flash.  
  
Made contact wit' de edge of de roof. His hands slipped wit' de combination of rain and fatigue.  
  
Flash.  
  
We all started forward, but we never had a chance t' reach him. In de movies and on tv if someone falls, it's always in slow motion and you t'ink: what idiot couldn't reach dem in time? But it doesn't happen dat way. In one moment Etienne was dere, beaming because I was promising him de world, or so he t'ought. In de next, he slipped down t'rough de air.  
  
I heard two screams. One was his, an' de other belonged t' Rogue as she came streaking out of de night. At de time I didn't t'ink about why she would be dere. All I could do was watch as she caught hold of de back of Etienne's shirt as he fell only t' have it rip. Etienne didn't scream again. I didn't even hear him land, but I could see him lying still on de ground like a puddle of light in de shadow of de big tree dat was supposed t' be our salvation.  
  
* * *  
  
He was dead. Oh god, he was... Ah'd tried. Ah'd gone faster than Ah would've thought possible. Ah could barely see Ah was goin' so fast. But at the last moment Ah'd remembered how Ah couldn't touch him, an' Ah grabbed his shirt instead o' his arm.  
  
Ah wanted ta be back in Genosha, under my favorite tree with Philip. Ah wanted him ta put his arms around me an' tell me that everythin' was gonna be all right. Ah wanted ta be back in the motel room with Kitty tryin' ta give me relationship advice an' the world crumbled around us.  
  
'Cause Ah'd pulled away.  
  
It was Julien who'd seen 'em on the roof as we were comin' up the road. The whole house was blazin' with light and they were hard ta make out. Four or five of 'em. Then came that moment when one of 'em fell an' all Ah could think was maybe that's Remy. The barest edge o' that thought was enough ta get me into the air.  
  
Ah knelt by his body. Oh god, he was so young. Maybe as young as Jaime. Thin an' wiry. His right leg was twisted under him. His eyes stared up into nothin'. There was a trickle o' blood at the side of his mouth. While Ah watched, it mixed with rain and flowed off. His hair was soaked through. Blonde. Ah turned away, squeezin' my eyes shut.  
  
The rest of 'em were still on the roof, lookin' down. They were frozen. It was my fault. Ah rose into the air, feelin' sick. The least Ah could do was get 'em down. Water rolled down my hands, fallin' off my fingers in oily droplets.  
  
They saw it in my face when Ah landed on the roof. Two guys, a girl an' Remy. As much as Ah wanted ta cry, Ah couldn't. Too many years o' pretendin' Ah didn't care. Goth girls don't cry and they sure as hell don't cry in public.  
  
Remy's eyes were shadowed, but his shoulders were stiff. Ah held my hand out ta him, but there was nothin' Ah could say, we both knew that. He folded me into his chest an' rested his chin in my hair. Water trickled off his face and snaked down mine, still warm.  
  
"Philip," Ah sighed. It wasn't our tree, but it would have ta do.  
  
"What?" He was immediately on guard again. "Who's Phillip?" He shook me a little. "Qui c'est ça (who is that)?"  
  
Ah didn't know what he was talkin' about. Boys were crazy. Even if Ah lived a million years Ah'd never understand 'em.  
  
"Look!" one of the guys shouted. "There's someone down there!"  
  
Sure enough there were two people standing over the boy's body. One Ah'd never seen before: tall an' slim with dark hair and a long coat, but the other was Julien, Ah'd have bet anythin'. Julien seemed ta be holdin' one of the boy's arms out so the other man could inject somethin' into it.  
  
"Can ya get down without me?" Ah asked the others. Ah barely waited for their nods before Ah shouted ta Remy ta hold on and tore towards the ground.  
  
He sprung off my back, turning a somersault in the air an' hittin' the man in the coat squarely in the chest with his feet. He landed on his hands an' sprung backwards, rightin' himself. The syringe skittered outta the man's hand, landin' on the lawn ten feet away. Instead o' tryin' ta get it back, the man rounded on Remy with a snarl. Ah had ta believe he'd be okay at least for awhile.  
  
Ah knocked Julien away from the boy. He fell heavily on the ground, tried ta stand up, lost his footin' an' fell again. "What the fuck do ya think you're doin'?"  
  
"I told you t' go home, Rogue. I tried t' warn you!" he had ta shout ta be heard over the wind an' rain.  
  
"What're ya tryin' ta do ta this boy, Julien? Cain't ya leave him in peace?"  
  
"Y' don't understand, Rogue. You're not from here."  
  
"Ah know how people are supposed ta treat each other, Julien! That's the same in New Orleans as it is anyplace." A quick glance told me that the people from the roof were almost ta the ground and Remy seemed ta be holdin' his own against the tall man. "Where's Bella, Julien?"  
  
"Left her back on de road. It was just a little chloroform. She'll be fine." His voice sounded wild. "She can't get involved wit' dis. She deserves t' be free. We both do."  
  
"It's a little late for that, don'tcha think?"  
  
Next comes the part that Ah still see when Ah close my eyes. The boy on the ground lurched to his feet, leg draggin' an' one arm hangin' limply at his side. He shambled into the night like Frankenstein's monster.  
  
"Too late for a lot o' t'ings," Julien said mournfully.  
  
* * *  
  
starlightz6: and the plot thickens, even MORE. hmm, here's hoping I can untangle it all.  
  
klucky: so yeah, no one died in the last chapter. this chapter was a whole different story, I guess. don't want to stray too far from the comics. uncharted territory is pretty darn scary [sticks toe in, runs away yelping]  
  
lucky439: I tried extra special hard to make this chapter a little longer than the last one and filled with surprises, I hope. I can never tell if what I'm writing is actually suspenseful since I know what's going to happen in any event...  
  
Randi: thanks for the email. you're an inspiration. I was feeling as if my last chapter wasn't really up to snuff (wrote it too quickly, it was too short, etc.) but after reading your brilliant additions to Callous I had to try a little harder with this one. it's a good thing to be able to kick your own ass. ;-)  
  
p.s. [more evo gushing] Rogue? on the motorcycle? rocked my world! 


	7. essex

Fortified by the shots of REMY! from the teasers about next week's Evo, I present to you the next part, way before I thought I'd finish it! Practically wrote itself...spooky.  
  
* * *  
  
Essex was as fast as he looked, no more, no less. Figured dat he'd be quick and he didn't disappoint. Was still tired from de trip up de chimney and it wasn't too long before my arms and legs burned wit' de strain o' keeping up wit' him. He wasn't interested in hurting me or vraisemblablement (most likely) he would have. All his moves were defensive, but he had no problems blocking every one of my blows. Was like fighting a shadow. He mirrored each of my moves, but did not'ing t' strike back. By dat time, de rain had soaked me completely, but dat's not what raised de freesons (goosebumps) on my arms.  
  
Caught sight o' de figure from de corner of my eye. A pale flash in de darkness under de trees.  
  
Etienne. Bon Dieu.  
  
He shuffled off in de direction of de road. I was so focused on watching him dat I practically tripped over my own feet. Landed hard on my zinzin (ass).  
  
"Merde."  
  
Dat was all de time Essex needed. He slipped back into de inky shadows, scooping Etienne wit' him as he went. I opened my mouth to protest, but could get not'ing out but a hoarse yell.  
  
By dat time, Mercy, Henri and Emil had made dere way down from de roof.  
  
"Y' okay, Remy?" Emil asked anxiously.  
  
"Etienne," I gasped. "Did you see?"  
  
Dey nodded tensely. Thunder growled. Branches lashed in de wind. Rogue and Julien were last t' join de group. She had him by de collar, but he wasn't making any attempts t' get away. Each flash of lightning revealed de face I'd once known so well. We'd played t'gether as children. We weren't children anymore.  
  
"Someone should go after him," Henri said. His voice weak wit' horror at what had just happened.  
  
Mercy laid a hand on his shoulder. "Soon," she soothed.  
  
"Where's that syringe?" Rogue cut in. "Did ya find it?" Wit'out waiting for me t' answer, she handed Julien t' Emil and flew out across de lawn.  
  
"Careful!" I cried after her. My voice was swallowed into de storm.  
  
"Rogue, I assume," Emil said. "I like her."  
  
"So do I," I said grimly.  
  
She was back moments later. "Found it." She'd stripped off her outer layer of clothing to bundle 'round de syringe and so was only wearing a black tank top. Tried hard not t' stare. De water had pulled at de material in lots of interesting ways. Her pale skin shone like marble. Mercy must have noticed me looking because she elbowed me in de ribs. "Julien said he left Bella on th' road."  
  
"It's just a big ol' reunion, ain't it?" Emil drawled in my ear. "Girlfriends popping up outta de woodwork."  
  
I gritted my teeth and ignored him. "What's she doing here? For dat matter..."  
  
"Ah'll explain everythin' later, although Ah don't know much." She jerked her thumb at Julien. "But he does and Ah'm willin' ta bet he'll spill it."  
  
Shook my head. Was amazing how far she'd managed t' come into dis world in such a short time. Scared me a little t' have someone come dat close. Guess all Jean-Luc's talk 'bout family had rubbed off more dan I t'ought it would. Felt so strange t' have an outsider know us. Didn't want t' call her an outsider. Didn't want t' t'ink about her dat way, but den I didn't want t' drag her into de world either. She didn't know what she was in for. Looked at de stubborn set of her chin and de way she'd clenched her hands into fists an' figured I didn't know what I was in for either.  
  
We found Bella on de road where Rogue said she'd be, propped up against a tree, woozy, wet an' mad as hell but otherwise fine. Was all we could do t' keep her from Julien's throat.  
  
"Fils de pute (son of a bitch)!" she snarled, lunging forward. Emil caught her around de waist, but her nails raked trails across Julien's cheek anyway.  
  
"Time for dat later," Emil snapped. He'd developed a bit of a temper since I'd been gone I realized, remembering his outburst from before. De ugly name he'd called Rogue. He wasn't exactly de easy-going guy I'd known. No one ever stayed de same.  
  
"Etienne's dead," I said. Her face relaxed immediately.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"He don't seem t' know dat yet," Emil added.  
  
"Francois Chicault," she breathed.  
  
"What?" Henri asked.  
  
"He's...was...one of de assassins. Obsessed wit' living forever. He found a way t' turn himself into a vampire."  
  
"Etienne's no vampire," Rogue put in, "although it's nice ta know ya've dealt with this kinda thing before. That guy..."  
  
"Essex," I supplied.  
  
"Essex and your brother, stuck him with somethin'." She shot a freezing look at Julien.  
  
Bella covered her mouth wit' her hand and shook her head. "Co faire (why)? What the hell's gotten into you, Julien? It's like you've gone crazy all of a sudden."  
  
Julien just hung his head and refused t' look at any of us.  
  
"Dis isn't de place for discussion," Henri suggested.  
  
"We'll all think better when our shoes are dry," Mercy added, and as awful as it seemed not t' go after Essex an' Etienne right away, I had t' agree.  
  
Anyone who's ever followed de course of a hurricane, or any of de other ferocious storms dat come tearing t'rough de Gulf come fall, will know dat Nawlins is below sea level. One good night of rain and you're swimmin' de next morning. Jean-Luc was no fool and neither were his parents. Jaques an' Rochelle LeBeau built demselves and de t'ieves a nice retreat 'bout ten miles north o' de city. Situated back in de woods t' keep away from prying eyes. Rogue took us. All of us. Two and three at a time so no one would fall off.  
  
Was somet'ing else t' ride wit' her as de rain-soaked landscape passed in a blur beneath us. I could feel de corded muscles in her arms shifting under my back. I was de last t' arrive.  
  
"Wait," I told her, catching her forearm. Was careful t' pull my long- sleeved shirt down over my hand first. She noticed dat, didn't comment on it, but I hated her downward glance at my covered hand just de same.  
  
"There's no time ta wait," she protested, pulling gently. "We've got ta find out what's in that needle. Ah can go back. Mr. McCoy'll be able ta find out for sure." She was speaking quickly, running her free hand t'rough her hair, tucking it behind her ear again and again.  
  
"Wait," I said again, putting more emphasis on de word. Dat stopped her. "You okay?"  
  
She let out a nervous little laugh. "Am Ah okay? Ah saw a kid fall an' die an' then get up again. Ah couldn't save him." She stared at her toes a moment before meeting my eyes wit' an unflinching gaze. "Are you okay?"  
  
Light from de house fell in bars across de lawn. It was still pouring. I couldn't feel my toes. Wanted t' laugh at de absurdity of de situation. "I'll be fine if you are," I said honestly. "Don't blame yourself for what happened t' Etienne."  
  
"Ah won't if you won't," she returned quickly.  
  
Pulled her closer t' me, covered my other hand and smoothed it down her cheek. "Got t' stop meeting dis way, beb."  
  
Dat got a tiny smile. "At least Ah get ta meet your family."  
  
"Yeah. Henri's my adopted brother, Mercy his girlfriend and Emil my cousin." Bit my lip. "Wanted t' tell you all 'bout dem, but..."  
  
"It's complicated?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ah understand Ah guess. Ah mean, ya don't owe me anythin'." Her hands skimmed across de hem of my shirt. Heat bloomed in my stomach.  
  
"Don't say dat. You're either in dis world or you're not."  
  
"And ya don't want me ta be." She was deliberately misunderstanding me and dat should have made me angry, but right den she was using her index finger t' trace curlicues across my chest. Co (wow).  
  
"Not sure I want t' be."  
  
"That because ya were engaged ta Belladonna?" Her hand wandered t'rough my hair, her nails scratching a little, sending sparks down my neck.  
  
"Julien sure opened his big mouth, huh?" I asked ruefully.  
  
She laughed aloud at dat. "Ya sound so pathetic."  
  
"And y' sound like a tite pichouette (bad girl) t' laugh at my misfortune." We'd been holding each other loosely up t' dat point, but I pulled her close and she gasped softly. I was going crazy. I opened my mouth and brushed my lower lip against her upper lip for de briefest of instants. I felt de familiar sucking sensation when her powers kicked in, but I pulled away before it could get bad. She touched de corner of my mouth wit' her tongue and then brushed a kiss dere. "Rogue?" I whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" her voice was raspy and god help me if dat didn't make me feel amazing.  
  
"Who's Phillip?"  
  
She stiffened in my arms and I was afraid again, dat I'd done de wrong t'ing. Dat it was too soon and she was going to fly out of my life and I'd never see her again. But after a moment she relaxed. "Ya remember Phillip Moreau? He was my boyfriend."  
  
"Jenny's boyfriend?"  
  
"But Ah'm Jenny now too. She's in my head. Ah've got her powers, but parts o' her are fadin'. Everythin' except her memories. My memories."  
  
"Y' seem awfully calm 'bout dis."  
  
She shrugged. "What else can Ah do? Ah cain't fight it. For awhile Ah think Ah was tryin'--sleepwalkin', but all that's over. Sometimes Ah get mixed up, but she's a part o' me now and Phillip was a part o' her for a long time. Ah'll understand if you cain't handle that, but Ah cain't change it either. Ah don't want ta, 'cause Jenny was a friend an' this way it's like some o' her is still alive."  
  
Skated my finger down Rogue's neckline and she shivered. "Was a shock is all. Not'ing I can't handle." Grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, but only a little. She was de bravest person I'd ever met and it broke my heart dat I couldn't seem t' find de words t' tell her dat.  
  
* * *  
  
Henri, Mercy an' Bella had lit a fire in the fireplace by the time Remy an' Ah walked in the front door. Ah was half afraid that his kiss would be a mark on my face, that they'd look an' know exactly what we'd been up ta out there in the rain, and then they'd see exactly how much Ah wanted ta do it again.  
  
"Guess Jean-Luc hasn't been here in a while," Mercy observed, shakin' out a blanket and dislodgin' a cloud o' dust. "There's no electricity and an army o' mice in de kitchen cabinets. Here, put dis on an' toss me your clothes. Not exactly de best way t' get t' know one another, but dey'll dry better in front of th' fire dan on you."  
  
Julien was slumped on a couch, nearly buried in more covers. Mercy tossed me the blanket and Ah draped it over my shoulders before roundin' on the boy on the couch.  
  
"Maybe ya'd like ta explain everythin' again now that we're all here an' outta the rain."  
  
Julien closed his eyes. There were tears on his cheeks that stood out in the firelight. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Dat's fine for later, Julien," Bella said viciously. Ah looked at her in surprise. Who woulda thought she'd have such a bite? Ah held the blanket with one hand and worked my pants off with the other, tryin' not ta make eye contact. That accomplished, Ah managed ta get outta my shirt. Hung them both by the fire where they steamed. Ah was standin' there in my bra, underwear an' a mouse-chewed blanket. Never let it be said that my friendship with Remy LeBeau wasn't filled with interestin' situations.  
  
"Look, it was crazy o' me t' deal wit' Essex. Obviously I know dat now. But haven't y' ever wanted somet'ing so bad dat y' can't t'ink straight? Seem t' recall some of your 'late night chats' wit' father when he and Jean- Luc were arranging your engagement t' Remy." He snorted. "Shameless begging is more like it."  
  
Bella looked uncomfortable. "Dat's not the same t'ing an' you know it! Besides, I've moved past dat." She looked sidelong at Remy who busied himself with removin' his shirt. Ah peeked at him from under my lashes. "We both have," Bella finished. "Doesn't change what you did. He was only a kid."  
  
"Wasn't supposed t' go like dat at all," Julien protested.  
  
"Tell me how it was supposed t' go," Bella replied sharply. She had an ax ta grind no question an' Ah guess everyone was gonna let her grind it, me included. Julien set his mouth in a thin line. "Tell me!" she insisted.  
  
"'t was supposed t' be Remy!" he sobbed. A deadly silence settled on th' house. Ah could hear the quiet hiss as water evaporated from all our clothes. Ah went cold all over.  
  
"Why?" Bella's voice was strangled.  
  
"He needed someone," Julien began helplessly. "He came t' me because he knows about me. Seems like everyone does. He knows I'm de weak one." He caught at Bella's hand, but she shook him away roughly.  
  
"I can't believe you." Without realizin', Ah'd moved in front o' Remy as if Ah could defend him from what Julien an' Essex had planned. He touched my shoulder through the blanket, rubbin' his hand down my arm.  
  
"He threatened Marius," Julien said. "He threatened you. What else could I do?"  
  
"Dere father. Head of de Assassins Guild," Remy whispered in my ear, an' Ah was grateful for his prompting.  
  
"Tell him 'no,'" Bella spat back. "Marius doesn't need your protection. An' neither do I."  
  
"I didn't see it dat way. An' if I got rid of Remy in de process of saving you both...mais (well)..." He paused, but then continued in an exasperated rush, as if we couldn't possibly understand the situation. "He wants him! He's always wanted him, ever since he was a little baby. At first it was de Velvet Ministry, but now it's somet'ing much bigger. Didn't t'ink I could stop him from getting what he wanted in de end and if it could keep you and father safe..."  
  
Behind me, Remy stiffened. "Essex is..."  
  
"De Antiquary," Julien said helplessly. He glared at Bella. "How you gonna say no t' de devil?"  
  
Bella turned her back on Julien, but she didn't have an answer ta his question either.  
  
"At the risk o' bringin' up more bad feelin's, who's The Antiquary?" Ah asked Henri.  
  
He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "No one knows, or no one did know. He hired de T'ieves Guild t' steal Remy from de hospital when he was just a baby. He wanted him for somet'ing called de Velvet Ministry. He stole lots of children, mutants, for it, but Jean-Luc saved Remy and exiled De Antiquary to Russia. Guess y' know he'd be none too pleased 'bout dat."  
  
"Jean-Luc said dere was a rumor he was back in town," Remy added.  
  
"What's in de needle, Julien?" Emil asked.  
  
"Ah could get my friend--Mr. McCoy--ta look at it. It'd be no problem ta..."  
  
Henri cut me off with a shake o' his head an' Ah couldn't help feelin' stung. "We appreciate de offer, but it's better t' keep dis in de family for now. Theo could..."  
  
"You crazy?" Mercy cut in. "Theo's Etienne's brother. We can't ask him t' do dis for us."  
  
"I know a couple guys in de Quarter could do it quick an' quiet. It'd cost us, of course."  
  
"Ah don't understand why ya won't let me take it ta Mr. McCoy." We were all talkin' now, filled with ideas ta reach the same end.  
  
"It's a virus," Julien said quietly. Somehow that one word was able ta cut through the whole room.  
  
"What?" Emil's voice was pained.  
  
"C'est vrai ça (is that true)?" Bella breathed.  
  
"A virus," Julien said again. "Something t' kill mutants." He looked pointedly at Remy. "Y' wouldn't join wit' him. Y' forced Essex into exile. He's crazy an' he hates you all. Etienne's his Typhoid Mary. He's like a bomb for him an' sooner or later he'll go off."  
  
* * *  
  
d'échauffement + Sella: I'm sorry I've lost you somewhere! I don't know what to say except that it can be a little hard to follow this fic if you haven't read my first one. It's not a plug, I swear. Also, I'm folding in a lot of elements from the comics too so that may be part of the problem. As a semi-large x-men nerd I've done a lot of research and sometimes I get carried away trying to cram it all in at once. If you want you can email me questions and I'll try to explain.  
  
Neurotic Temptress: I wanted to write Etienne's end well. I liked the kid, which is why it was hard to turn him into a shambling, zombie-type creature. But SOMEONE had to get infected with the Legacy Virus... ;)  
  
theroguephoenix + Katrina: Thanks! blushes  
  
Foxy Bonecracker: Great pen name, BTW. I'm glad you're enjoying this. I think R&R'll have to get by with a little help from their friends as the song goes.  
  
Raven: Yeah, zombies are...odd. He's not exactly a zombie, but something more...sinister (ugh, I hate that joke, it's so glaringly un-funny). You will get no arguments from me on the Remy rocks, Rogue rules front. ;)  
  
Sabby: I know! I hate it when I'm just starting a new relationship and I let my new boyfriend's cousin fall to his death. Puts a damper on the romance dontchaknow. I want them to work through this though (for me?) because their relationship is so angst-ridden as a general rule...yeah, Claremont? I'm looking at you.  
  
starlightz6: See they totally (kind of) worked it out! And then there was romance! Although I think Remy might have a few reservations about the Rogue/Jenny thing, but I'm eager to try a Rogue-gets-her-powers story that doesn't include too much angst about 'em. Concept. ;)  
  
Jean1: Once again, your comments make me feel all warm and fuzzy and whatnot. It's nice to know that you can picture things because I can, but then I don't know how much of that translates.  
  
lucky439: I will assume you were SO excited by the previous chapter that all your spelling skillz flew out the window. It's all good.  
  
Klucky: I can only hope that the bike makes an encore. More KickAss!Rogue! Yes!  
  
evolutionary spider: I would assume that the other X-Men don't know where to find Rogue right now. They saw her go off with Julien, but they've got their hands full searching for the professor and trying to keep a low profile. I know that I should at least make a gesture in their direction waves at the other x-characters and I tried in this chapter with the Mr. McCoy stuff. I wanted to have her call them but it didn't fit here (maybe next chaper?) but I think that'll probably be the limit of their involvement. The Thieves & Assassins are a pretty insular bunch and don't seem to take kindly to outsiders (unless they're super special like Rogue...or something...) 


	8. jeanluc

* * *  
  
Across de room in a flash, I dragged Julien t' his feet, not caring dat de mothball-smelling blanket dat had rested around my shoulders was slipping t' de floor.  
  
"Where can we find Essex?" I demanded, tightening my fingers around his arm.  
  
"Don't know," Julien gasped. "He always came t' me. I wasn't important enough t' know t'ings like dat!"  
  
I believed what he said. De hopeless expression on his face was almost enough t' break my heart. I let him go and he fell more dan sat back on de couch. Dere were dark smudges on his skin from where my fingers had been. Felt somet'ing slimy inside t' see dem.  
  
"Here," Rogue said softly, handing me de blanket. Looked at her, but her eyes were shadowed an' I couldn't read her.  
  
"Merci."  
  
"What d' we do now?" Emil asked. "We can't just sit here waiting for de weather t' get nice."  
  
"No," Henri agreed. "We have t' find Etienne, find a way t' keep him from infecting people."  
  
We all looked at Henri den and everyone knew what he wouldn't say: we had t' find Etienne so we could kill him.  
  
Rogue was de first t' break de silence.  
  
"Does anyone know if the phones are workin'? Ah should call."  
  
Bella passed her cell phone. "Here. Don't know if dere's much of a signal, but y' might have better luck den wit' land lines."  
  
"Thanks." Rogue retreated t' de corner and after a minute I could hear her murmuring softly. Struck me t' remind her not t' say anyt'ing t' her friends. 'T'ieves clean up dere own messes,' Jean-Luc always said. Sighed. What was done was done. If Rogue was going t' get her friends involved she'd do it, no matter how many times I told her it was a Guild problem.  
  
"Someone needs t' call Jean-Luc," Emil put in.  
  
"And Theo," Mercy added gently. Henri opened his mouth t' protest, but Mercy cut him off. "He has a right t' know about his brother. We shouldn't tell him everyt'ing, but he has a right t' mourn." Henri snapped his mouth shut.  
  
"So knock yourselves out," Rogue said, neatly flipping de phone t'rough de air and into Mercy's hands.  
  
I pulled Rogue aside. "What did dey say?"  
  
"Not much, but then, Ah didn't have much ta tell 'em did Ah?" Felt dat as de small dig it was. "They were worried, Ah guess, but they've got more important people than me ta be lookin' for right now."  
  
Flicker of sadness in her face at dat. Took a deep breath. Now wasn't de time t' be a capo (coward). "Why don't we sit down?" Nodded toward a set o' chairs by de fire. She shot me a puzzled look, but sat down nondeless, pulling her blanket tight around her shoulders. "Mais (well), what would y' like t' know?" Sans doute (doubtless) I caught her by surprise. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. I brushed de edges of my fingernails against her cheek and could feel de fine hairs prickle. "Dis mouth be good for catchin' flies, non?" I whispered, rememberin' what I'd said t' her a lifetime ago when we were going t' find Magneto.  
  
She smiled ruefully. "Ah guess Ah wasn't expectin' this. What ya said before...Ah," she swallowed hard, "Ah appreciate it is all. The gesture Ah mean."  
  
"Dat mean y' don't have anyt'ing y' want t' know?"  
  
"Ah never said that, now did Ah?" One corner of her mouth curled thoughtfully. "Why don'tcha tell me who Candra is." She popped her lips and looked at me.  
  
"Y' don't start wit' de easy ones, d'you beb?"  
  
"If ya don't wanna tell me...."  
  
Wasn't a matter of "want." Looking at her, sitting under de blanket wit' her knees drawn up under her, I knew what I wanted. De t'ing was, I still wasn't sure if I should. I was new to dis whole self-sacrificing hero bit. Rogue touched a hand t' her hair. Occurred t' me dat mebbe she didn't want t' know de whole story herself, but somehow de question couldn't help being asked. "Non, I'll tell you. Like you said before, it's complicated.  
  
Candra is immortal near as anyone can tell. She formed de Guilds--t'ieves and assassins--t' work for her, worship her I guess." I shrugged helplessly. "Every seven years we Tithe as a token of respect. Mebbe a token of fear. Either way."  
  
"An' what does she give you?" Rogue had gone very still while I'd been talking, stiff like she was steeling herself against some blow.  
  
"She gives de Assassins powers."  
  
She waved her hand impatiently. "Ah saw Julien's. What does she give you?"  
  
"Long life."  
  
"Like you'll live forever?" Her voice was low an' I couldn't tell if she was intrigued or appalled by de idea. She looked flushed, but maybe dat was from sitting so close t' de fire.  
  
"Not forever, but a very long time."  
  
"So what does it taste like?" Rogue's tongue darted out t' moisten her lips, as if she might catch a droplet of de Elixir dere.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh a little and she looked at me sharply. I held up my hands. "Interesting question is all, but I don't know what it tastes like. I wasn't a full member of de Guild de last time, and dey don't just give de Elixir t' anybody like it was kool-aid."  
  
"Dis a private party or can anybody join?" Wit'out waiting for an answer, Emil plopped down onto de floor in front of us. He rested his chin in his hand and looked at me questioningly. "Y' givin' away all our secrets, Remy?" He grinned at me, but it was more of a bearing of teeth dan anyt'ing else. Clear 'nough dat Emil didn't want me openin' my mouth t' anyone who wasn't "family."  
  
"Only th' good ones, Emil," Rogue snapped back before I had a chance to. Emil looked startled.  
  
"Excuse Emil," Mercy put in, sliding gracefully into de conversation. "Sometimes he forgets dat not everyone is born into de Guild. Me, for instance." Her eyes met Rogue's over Emil's head.  
  
"Sometimes we forget dat we have t' share our family wit' others," Henri added, coming up behind Mercy and slipping his arm around her waist.  
  
"Did y' reach Jean-Luc?" I asked, wanting t' shift de focus.  
  
"He was already on his way. Should be here any minute. Funny t'ing, but he sounded concerned."  
  
"He's got a right t' be." Sometimes it seemed t' me dat Henri idolized his father beyond de point of reason. He never could accept de fact dat Jean- Luc was an imperfect person just like anyone else. "Did y' talk t' Theo?"  
  
Henri nodded tightly. "Dat's not somet'ing I'd like t' do again. He'll be okay. Claude and Genard were dere wit' him."  
  
Headlights flashed through de windows, lighting de group as if it were de dramatic moment in some play. I reached for Rogue's hand and was encouraged when I found it, covered in her blanket. Her fingers were hard and strong t'rough de fabric. "Careful," I warned her, only half-joking. "I t'ink you're about t' meet my father."  
  
* * *  
  
Jean-Luc LeBeau is a force o' nature. He opened the door fast so it flew outta his hand an' crashed against the wall. His feet were heavy on the floorboards like there was lead in his soles.  
  
He brought the wind and the damp in with him. Ah could feel fine droplets o' rain settle on my face.  
  
Ah'm not sure if Ah was the only one who noticed how his hands trembled gently in the firelight, but no one said anythin' about it. Ah think if Jean-Luc was another man he woulda thrown his arms wide and folded all o' his family into them. Instead, he raised his voice into a shout.  
  
"By rights, each of you should be dead, yeuhrm (you hear)?"  
  
"Que le bon Dieu vous benit (may the good God bless you), too," Remy muttered outta the corner o' his mouth. He was smart enough not ta let Jean-Luc hear him.  
  
"O' course we're glad t' see all of you." The woman had been hidden behind Jean-Luc's larger frame, but she stepped into the cabin proper. Ah guessed that she was about forty, but with an ageless, unlined face an' a lift about her that made her seem younger. Her hands an' arms were strong an' smooth an' her hair was tied up in a complicated turban that Ah'd never be able ta duplicate in a million years.  
  
"Tante Mattie!" Emil bust out, soundin' like a lil' kid.  
  
"What you doing wit'out clothes on?" She skimmed her sharp gaze over all o' us. "All of you?"  
  
"Dey were wet, Mattie," Emil protested weakly.  
  
She fixed him with a sharp eye. "How old you think I am I don't know what de young folks do when dere clothes get 'conveniently' wet?" She clapped her hands and everyone in th' room jumped, even me, although Ah'm still not sure what exactly it was about her that made me do it. Not fear. Maybe it was th' overwhelmin' desire for her ta like me, as if those strong arms could hold anythin' back.  
  
For his part, Jean-Luc watched the proceedings with his hands folded and an amused look on his face. "I need some of you t' stay here," he said once we were finished dressin'. There was a cry o' protest at that, some o' the noise risin' from my own throat. "Sooner or later, de other members will arrive. Dere is still procedure t' be followed."  
  
Remy touched Jean-Luc's arm. "Let me come wit' you. I was his sponsor." He spoke plainly layin' those facts down. He looked at Jean-Luc, challengin' him ta say no.  
  
For th' first time, Jean-Luc looked at me. Ah shivered, but then his face broke into a genuine smile. The knot in my stomach loosened. "Dis your belle (sweetheart), Remy?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Ah'm comin' too," Ah said, tryin' ta make my voice as strong as possible.  
  
"Fine. And Julien." Jean-Luc frowned at him. "Y' say he doesn't know much 'bout Essex, but mebbe he knows more dan he realizes, non?" Jean- Luc's teeth gleamed in th' firelight.  
  
"Den y' can't go wit'out me," Bella put in. "De Assassins will punish Julien, but I'd rather he be in one piece."  
  
"De rest stay," Jean-Luc said, darin' anyone ta disagree. Then he turned on his heel and marched out th' door. We all scrambled ta follow him.  
  
The car ride was quiet at first, except for the rhythmic whip-thump o' the windshield wipers an' the hiss o' the heater. The night had turned cold an' nasty, the kind o' chill that seeps into your bones an' takes up housekeepin' there. My clothes were stiff an' scratchy from dryin' in front o' the fire. I could feel Remy's thigh against mine. It was hard, as if all his muscles were tensed at once. Ah knew th' feelin' but somehow Ah couldn't find the words ta tell him that. Maybe there was somethin' ta what Kitty'd said: it was hard ta know what ta do in a new relationship. Didn't help that insteada meetin' in school like two normal people we were speedin' through the night with a madman behind the wheel.  
  
Jean-Luc drove as if all th' demons in hell were on his tail. We slid around corners an' splashed through puddles that tossed opaque sheets o' water onto the windshield. Jean-Luc didn't say anythin' 'bout it, just turned the wipers higher.  
  
"Roads are out between here and de city, but if my sources are right, I know just where t' find Essex," Jean-Luc said. Then, almost ta himself, he continued, "Never should have let it come dis far. T'ought dat Essex would stay away forever."  
  
His jaw was set in a firm line. He yanked the wheel ta the right, sendin' me sprawlin' across Remy's lap. "How much longer is he gonna do this?" Ah asked, pickin' myself up. "My stomach cain't take much more."  
  
"Or my sanity," Remy replied. "Jean-Luc," Remy put his hand on his father's shoulder an' he almost flinched away at first, he was so anxious, "we no good t' anybody we don't get dere in one piece, neh?"  
  
"It's been too much in one day. Should have listened t' Belize when he told me t' kill de Antiquary instead of exiling him. Would have saved myself all dis..." His voice broke over th' words an' Remy cleared his throat nervously. Ah felt a surge o' pity for Jean-Luc that he had made himself into the kinda man who couldn't even show his grief.  
  
"Lache pas la patate (don't let go of the potato, i.e. don't give up)," Ah said, dredgin' the phrase Remy'd taught me outta my memory. My accent had not improved with age.  
  
"Merci," Jean-Luc said and Ah think Ah heard a hitch o' laughter in his voice, but Ah didn't hold it against him.  
  
Remy leaned back against the headrest an' let out a long breath.  
  
"Won't be long now?" Julien asked nervously. Ah wouldn't 'specially want ta go up against Essex if Ah were him either.  
  
"Won't be long now," Jean-Luc replied. We went through another puddle and th' water flew up, blottin' out the landscape again. Ah heard Julien's breath comin' in short gasps that filled the car. They were echoes o' our own fear.  
  
* * *  
  
My (short) evo $0.02: still don't like Gambit's hair, but wow I think the voice is amazing. I was NOT a fan of TAS's Gambit's voice and so I'm just rolling around in delight over here. When did Pietro get to be such a beeyotch? That being said, the official evo Gambit has made it harder for me to write my version of Gambit because it's like there's some kind of weird double-vision in my head. Ah well, this, like all things, shall pass.  
  
Foxy Bonecracker: you poor thing! sends loads of virtual echinacea your way I hope your cold is better! I'm working on a nice cold too (too bad I only have 1 day of sick leave...). I am particularly proud of the kissing scene. Physicality is the biggest challenge to any R&R story and I figure there can't always be a Genoshan collar handy. ;)  
  
klucky: to the best of my recollection they used Piotr to stop the Legacy Virus and then he died from it? Maybe? You're never really dead dead in the X-verse anyhow. vbg I'm hoping it won't come to that though.  
  
Lucky439: here it is so spell away. I think this part might be a bit shorter than usual, but I was feeling kind of uninspired.  
  
Neurotic Temptress: Like I said, I worked extra special hard on that kiss. I read Xtreme (Larocca is my personal god) and while there are many R&R moments it's always in a dream or in another realm or something. I knew there had to be another way. (  
  
SHAMELESS PLUG ALERT! Une Danse Ronde is now archived at The Lebeau Library (http://www.geocities.com/lebeaulibrary/) an adjunct to The Gambit Guild (a great site if you haven't visited it!). There are a lot of cool stories there. I'm a big fan of The Fatted Calf Arc in the movieverse category. 


	9. god

* * *  
  
I'm not superstitious, but dere's somet'ing about Nawlins in de rain dat never fails t' send a shiver down my spine. Rain drips off porches and roofs, echoes weirdly down darkened alleys. Reflections of light off de streets make me t'ink of wriggling t'ings and wit' de rain still pourin' down, seemed like de whole city was trying t' crawl away. Rain is bad luck. Makes people stay in instead of going out. Makes edges slippery and hard t' grab. Bad night t' be a t'ief.  
  
Jean-Luc drove us t' a house at de edge of de Quarter. Old, hulking t'ing, half falling over. De shutters were drawn, giving it a strange blind look  
  
"Mebbe nobody home," Julien ventured nervously.  
  
"Non, look dere," Jean-Luc replied. He pointed to de space between de house and de one next door where a sliver of light danced against de wall. "Belladonna, I want you and Julien t' wait here."  
  
"But..."  
  
"If dere's trouble, I need you t' go for de others. Get Henri, get your father and de rest o' de Assassins, whoever you can find." Jean-Luc's jaw was set into dat firm line dat cut off all argument. "He's not getting away." He looked at me and Rogue almost long enough t' make me squirm. "Remy, come wit' me. Rogue, stay out of sight."  
  
Wondered if he knew how strong Rogue was, den I figured dere was no way he didn't know. Jean-Luc was de god of my youth. He always knew everyt'ing. He was five steps ahead an' not'ing could faze him. Whenever I had reason t' t'ink of de man upstairs, it was always Jean-Luc's face I was seeing. De idea of Jean-Luc and Essex--God and de Devil--together in de same room was almost unimaginable, but I knew also dat I wouldn't miss it for all de world.  
  
"Yeah, okay, sir," Rogue said. Was surprised at dat, but Jean-Luc seemed pleased by her consideration. Wondered what dey t'ought of each other. It was den dat I realized how nervous I was, not t' be going into de devil's mouth, but dat I should go wit' my father and de girl dat....  
  
Couldn't finish de t'ought for de life o' me. Didn't want t' t'ink about dat. My head needed t' be clear. I looked in Rogue's direction and was spooked t' find her eyes on me already. Felt like she could see what I'd been t'inking. Felt like I was made of glass. Could see dat she was on de edge of saying somet'ing, but she drew back at de last minute and bit her lip instead. Relief rose in my chest.  
  
"Remy!" Jean-Luc was out of de car and halfway t' de door. I trotted t' catch up. Almost instantly I was just as wet as I'd been before. Water trickled out of my hair and down between my shoulder blades. Jean-Luc lifted an eyebrow at me but said not'ing.  
  
We climbed de front porch, boards groaning softly under our feet. At least it was drier dere.  
  
"So we're just going t' de door like crazy Jehovah's Witnesses?" Couldn't believe dat Jean-Luc didn't have a better plan.  
  
He snorted. "Don't t'ink Essex'll just let us in. I assume y' can still pick a lock." He tossed me a kit.  
  
Dat was actually insulting. "In my sleep," I snapped, only causing Jean- Luc t' smile. He didn't have t' ask me twice. I selected two slender picks and stuck dem in, using gentle pressure t' find de tumblers inside.  
  
"Good." Jean-Luc reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a nasty looking gun. It was oiled an' shining dully in de dim light. Dat caught me up. Generally, Jean-Luc doesn't hold wit' guns. He always used t' say dat dey're cowardly. Assassins tools. Dat might be part o' de reason dat de two Guilds don't generally play well t'gether. Couldn't help but see Etienne's young face at de end of de long, greasy muzzle. My hands shook slightly and de picks lost dere hold inside de lock.  
  
"Merde," I muttered.  
  
Jean-Luc didn't say anyt'ing, but I could feel him looking at me. Took a deep breath and forced myself t' calm down. When you finally focus enough t' do de job, dere's not'ing else. Felt de same way sometimes when I worked for Magneto. Because in de heat of battle all de little nagging questions drop away. You stop wondering if de t'ing you're doing is right. You just do it. It's free. It's like flying.  
  
De lock clicked an' I pushed de door open. Hinges squeaked, but it was hard t' hear dat over de thrum of rain. A long hallway stretched out in front of me wit' light spillin' out at de end.  
  
Jean-Luc motioned Rogue over. She'd been hanging back in de shadows and was soaked t'rough. Came close enough dat I could feel her warm breath on my neck. "I don't like dis," Jean-Luc admitted. "Dere's somet'ing off."  
  
He was right, y' could feel it in de air like a charge. Jean-Luc was still holding de gun. It dangled loosely from his fingers as if he'd drop it at any moment and just call everyt'ing off. My skin prickled and de fine hairs on my arms rose. Somet'ing wicked dis way comes.  
  
"Ah'll go then." Rogue rose into de air a bit and started forward.  
  
"No!" Jean-Luc hissed, reaching for bare arm.  
  
Barely t'inking, I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch her!"  
  
De look he gave me was dangerous at first, dissolving into realization after a moment. "Merci," he said. Let out de breath I was holding. Although I didn't know how I felt about Jean-Luc checking up on Rogue, it was good dat he understood. "Y' sure can pick 'em, neh? De beautiful, de crazy and de untouchable."  
  
"It's a gift," I gritted. "Rogue!" I called softly. Just like dat, she pivoted gracefully in de air, holding her arms loosely at her sides like a dancer.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Y' make better backup, chére."  
  
"Ya wouldn't be tryin' ta get rid o' me? Or keepin' me behind 'cause Ah'm the girl?" De last part was accentuated by a curl of her lip.  
  
"Of course not. We're keeping you as backup because you're stronger dan both of us put together."  
  
She folded her arms, still looking dubious, but said not'ing else. De air inside was stale and warm. De whole place smelled like mold and t'ings kept underground too long. We eased in, Rogue shutting de door silently behind us.  
  
Once de house was closed up again and de sound of rain muted, I could hear a soft throb of conversation from de back from where de light was seeping in. Looked at Jean-Luc, de question in my face: T'ought De Antiquary worked alone?  
  
Jean-Luc merely shrugged. Made me nervous dat even he didn't know all of what was going on. When we started down de hall, it was as if de years had fallen away and I was de same kid he'd pulled of de street by de scruff of my neck.  
  
"One foot in front of de other!" he'd barked at me den. He'd been standing in de hallway of his house, daring me t' sneak up on him. "Lift your feet! I can hear de top of de rug brushing against de bottom of your shoes." Didn't know whether t' be angry or embarrassed by his criticism.  
  
Took a deep breath and squared my shoulders. I wasn't a kid anymore. One foot in front of de other. Toe, ball, heel in a smooth rocking motion dat carried me quickly and silently towards whatever was at de end of dat hallway.  
  
Could hear de drops of water running off our clothing t' splash invisibly in de shadows below. I willed my breathing quiet. In dat silence I heard my heartbeat strong in my ears. De hallway dat seemed so long before had curled into somet'ing small. De door was within reach, all we had t' do was stretch our arms out and touch it. Dere was a quiet click as Jean-Luc raised de gun. He jerked his head toward de door, gesturing for me t' open it. I squeezed my hands into fists. My knuckles cracked. Silently, I counted t' three and pushed.  
  
* * *  
  
Even as we were makin' our way ta the back o' the house Ah couldn't stop myself from thinkin': Remy's gonna live forever. Remy's gonna live forever. The thought had feet. It scampered. It scrabbled. It drove me crazy.  
  
Gave a new meaning ta the idea of that forever kinda love. Musta helped ta keep things in the family. Thieves marryin' other thieves an' all. Ah guess Ah'd had it about right before: royalty.  
  
Ah could feel the tension between Remy an' Jean-Luc, an' the gun wasn't helpin' any either. Tell ya the truth it made me nervous too. Ah had less reason ta be horrified by the prospect o' killin' the kid again, after all Ah hadn't known Etienne. Hell, Ah barely remembered what he looked like. Most o' my memories were taken up by the horrible thing that'd slouched off into the night, filled with Essex's disease.  
  
The hinges protested awfully when Remy opened the door. Jean-Luc had the gun up, bracin' one hand with the other just like a cop on TV. Neither of 'em were payin' any attention ta me. The determined expressions on their faces were identical an' for the first time Ah could see how they were father an' son, if not biologically then at least in spirit. Ah found it more endearin' that there was a wisp o' fear in those expressions, even if it wasn't exactly comfortin' at the time.  
  
When the door opened all the way, the men inside the room froze as if it was the closin' act in some play an' they were waitin' for the curtain ta go down. The one man Ah recognized as Essex--a tall man with a pale face, long, black hair an' deep, burnin' eyes. The other one Ah'd never seen before. He was about Jean-Luc's age with a sharply-angled jaw, neatly trimmed shoulder-length hair, runnin' ta gray at his temples and a sardonic look on his face.  
  
Remy sucked in a quick breath. "Co faire (why)?" he said softly.  
  
"Marius Boudreaux," Jean-Luc announced grimly. He raised the gun an' pointed it at Maurius' head. His hand shook a slightly an' his lips were folded together in a thin line, as if he was holdin' back some great emotion.  
  
Boudreaux. Boudreaux. My mind clicked over the name a couple times before Ah connected it with Bella an' Julien. Ah guessed he was their father an' Ah felt a dawnin' horror at what it meant that he was here with Essex.  
  
"Had a feeling it was more dan friendly concern dat made y' want Remy back so badly," Jean-Luc continued. "I didn't t'ink you'd go dis far."  
  
Marius actually looked embarrassed, but that was quickly covered by an anger that burned through him an' left me breathless an' a little scared, even across the room. He pointed at Remy, who stood his ground. "Fils de pute (son of a bitch) tore de family apart. Julien was under control before Remy got tangled up wit' Bella. Seeing dem t'gether just made him crazy."  
  
Outta the corner o' my eye, Ah saw Essex slidin' toward a window at the side o' the room. He was silent as a shadow, but Ah was fast. Ah grabbed his wrist an' pulled his arm up behind him, careful not ta touch his skin. It woulda served him right if Ah had drained his power, but Ah didn't particularly want him runnin' around in my head. He sucked in a breath through his teeth but didn't cry out.  
  
"Ah'd stop if Ah were you," Ah advised him. Ah kept my grip on his arm. He smelled like cinnamon but there was a medicinal tang underneath. The scent filled my nostrils until Ah felt like gagging. Some of his hair brushed my lips an' Ah turned my face away from it.  
  
"Killing me wouldn't stop people from knowing all 'bout Julien, Marius," Remy pointed out.  
  
"You were willing t' kill thousands of people just t' get t' my son?" Jean- Luc lowered the gun ta his side. He looked genuinely amazed an' horrified.  
  
"Thousands of mutants," Marius snapped. Ah closed my eyes, as if Ah could block out the hatred in his voice that way. Ah could only guess what Remy must have been feelin' at that point, knowin' Marius like he did. Ah didn't know him at all an' the words were like individual needles stickin' in my skin.  
  
"Dat still wouldn't stop how Julien feels about Bella," Remy said. His voice sounded thick. "De boy needs help. He knows it too."  
  
"It was under control!" Marius insisted. "You're not'ing but a worthless little fatras (piece of shit). Y' don't know anyt'ing 'bout family. Y' don't even have a family!"  
  
That's when Jean-Luc coolly raised the gun an' fired. The bullet caught Marius in the shoulder and he went down hard, bangin' his head on the floorboards an' passin' out.  
  
"Enculé (bastard)," Jean-Luc observed. Then he seemed ta realize that Ah was still there along with Essex. "Where's Etienne?" he asked, low an' dangerous.  
  
As fearless as Essex seemed, he knew better than ta argue with Jean-Luc right then, although he didn't have ta be happy about it.  
  
"In the back," he snarled, indicatin' a narrow door half-hidden on the far wall with his free hand. Ah tightened my grip on his wrist. His back arched with pain, but still he didn't make a noise.  
  
"Is he contagious?" Jean-Luc asked, casual, like he was at some cocktail party.  
  
"Not yet," Essex said.  
  
"I don't believe you." Jean-Luc looked at Remy, then at me. "I want you two t' stay here. Make sure they don't go anywhere."  
  
Neither of us was in the mood ta protest. Jean-Luc opened the door an' disappeared into the next room. When he was gone, Remy seemed ta fold in on himself. He sat down hard on the floor, bent his legs and rested his forehead on his knees. His hair fell down over his cheeks in messy sweeps an' so Ah couldn't see his face, but Ah could see his shoulders shake. It took every ounce o' willpower Ah had ta keep me where Ah was.  
  
At first when Ah heard the shouts Ah couldn't sort out what they were. By the time Ah realized it was Jean-Luc's voice raised in warnin', Etienne was already in the room with us.  
  
His face was bloated, with purplin' bruises across his cheeks. The skin Ah could see was covered in sores that looked red an' angry, even in the poor light. But the worst was the smell: like rotten eggs. He smelled dead. Ah suppose that shouldn't have surprised me. He had Jean-Luc's gun in his hand, but he didn't seem too interested in usin' it. It fell ta the floor with a heavy thud.  
  
"Shoot him!" Jean-Luc shouted.  
  
Etienne looked at me, then at Remy. He started forward, closin' the distance between himself an' his cousin. Ah dropped Essex's wrist, no longer carin' what would happen ta him. Ah stretched my hands out and ran for the gun.  
  
Remy raised his head an' saw Etienne comin' for him. He scrambled backwards on all fours.  
  
My fingertips touched the metal an' jerked upwards. The gun dropped. Ah cursed an' picked it up again. Not that long before I'd shot Piotr, but that wasn't ta kill. Logan's lessons hadn't covered lethal force. My stomach flipped.  
  
By then Remy was backed into a corner. Etienne reached for his face, an oddly intimate gesture, as if he were gonna pat his cheek.  
  
Ah tightened my hands on the gun. It was draggin' my arms down. Ah struggled not ta let panic choke me.  
  
Outta the corner o' my eye, Ah saw a pair o' ghostly hands cover mine. "I've gotcha," Jenny whispered. An' she did. She moved my arms up an' braced 'em. We pulled the trigger.  
  
The sound seemed ta echo forever.  
  
* * *  
  
I won't say much about last week's episode except that Scott? Jean? Feh. I guess it was good for a Scott/Jean-centric episode. ;-)  
  
evolutionary spider: I'm pretty intrigued by The Antiquary in general (like, what IS the Velvet Ministry? It sounds like something David Bowie might be into...) it's one of the (few) canon storylines that hasn't been done to death.  
  
klucky: Tante Mattie IS cool. She has kind of an unfortunate tendency to speak in platitudes, but still I think that it's healthy for superhero- types to have normal friends. Helps keep 'em grounded or something.  
  
Neurotic Temptress: Ah, ya caught me! It was a little boo boo with the Elixir. I think it was a case of my brain being ahead of my typing (because *I* know that the Elixir is in liquid form but Rogue didn't yet...sighs) Anyway, after a little bout with the writer's block, I'm back. It's in the home stretch now baby! Woo hoo!  
  
Foxy Bonecracker: You wouldn't be LAUGHING at my homeopathic cures would you? g I've often wondered why Rogue doesn't get herself one (or have Dr. McCoy make something similar). Ah, I suppose then she wouldn't be able to soak up angst like a sponge, huh? I kid. I kid because I love... 


	10. war

* * *  
  
Etienne's body lay between me and Rogue. Her eyes were wide, but she looked calm enough considering what she'd just done. Funny, but for a moment it seemed like she had too many hands on de gun. I blinked and de illusion vanished. Didn't know where t' look: Etienne on de floor, dead for good, an' Marius in de middle of de room. I knew too well what it meant when I'd seen Marius' blood on de floor. He wasn't dead, but it would be de death of everyt'ing. Up 'till dat point de T'ieves and Assassins had enjoyed an uneasy peace. Murmurs of conflict were always stirring, but not'ing had ever happened. We cooperated, some better dan others, but we always came t'gether in de end. Every seven years Candra brought us together and in a way she kept us together too. It was la valse criminelle (the criminal waltz), wit' strict rules and mandatory participation.  
  
All dat was over.  
  
Wit' one bullet, Jean-Luc had blown everyt'ing wide open. All of de Guilds' resentments and frustrations wit' one another would spill out and we wouldn't bother t' put dem back. T'ings would get messy, sans doute (doubtless).  
  
Jean-Luc came back into de room. "Okay?" he asked me.  
  
I nodded, hoping dat he couldn't see how pale and shaky I was. Felt cold all over. I put my hands on my knees and pushed myself upwards, noticing den dat one of Etienne's hands was curled around my right foot. Panicked, I kicked it away. So much for de cool exterior.  
  
Luckily, Jean-Luc was busy wit' Marius. He grabbed him under his arms and dragged him to his feet. None of dis had escaped Rogue though. Her hand settled lightly on my shoulder.  
  
"We should go," Jean-Luc said gruffly. Marius was only half-conscious. He was leaning heavily into Jean-Luc's side. Dere were dabs of blood sprinkled on his hands. Marius' feet stumbled along as Jean-Luc walked him to de door.  
  
"What about Etienne?" I asked, proud dat my voice didn't shake.  
  
"We did what we came t' do," Jean-Luc said. His voice was muffled and I noticed dat he didn't spare a backwards glance at his nephew and I wondered if he was afraid t' look at him too. I hoped dat was de case. Jean-Luc was so hard t' read sometimes. "We'll call de others. Genard can take care of dis. 'Bout time de third in command earned his keep."  
  
I laughed even though it was barely a joke and not very funny at dat. It was de only t'ing I could do. Rogue's hand was still on my shoulder, steady and warm. I was grateful for dat small bit of comfort.  
  
"It's okay. It's okay," she whispered in my ear. Her breath tickled along my neck and I wanted t' believe dat she was right, only I couldn't help looking at where Marius' blood showed bright on his pale skin. De cycle of thought started over again, driving me crazy. It was de end of everyt'ing. Rogue stroked my shoulder softly.  
  
Bella an' Julien must've been watching de house like hawks because dey were out of de car and onto de porch by de time Rogue and I followed Jean-Luc outside. Jean-Luc let dem come t' support Marius, practically dumping de man into Bella's waiting arms. He brushed absently at his sleeves as if Marius had been covered wit' dirt.  
  
De questions spilled like water from dere mouths.  
  
"What are you doing here, father?" Bella asked. She had managed t' prop Marius against her side. He looked less pale den he had before and de blood flow had mostly stopped.  
  
"Saving de family," Marius said, wincing as she accidentally jarred his shoulder. His eyes rested accusingly on Jean-Luc and den me and Rogue. "Although I'm sure some people don't see it dat way."  
  
"He was in on all this with Essex," Rogue spat. She fixed an angry eye on Julien. "It all runs in the family, Ah suppose."  
  
Instead of being horrified, Bella just closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm sure he had a good reason."  
  
"What?" De word came as a squeak from Rogue's mouth. "He tried ta kill us. He wanted ta kill Remy with that virus o' Essex's."  
  
"Where is Essex, by de way?" Julien asked nervously. His eyes darted t'rough de darkness surrounding de house.  
  
"Don't try ta change the subject," Rogue snapped. "Ah lost track o' him about the time Etienne tried ta kill Remy." Her voice dripped sarcasm.  
  
"And who shot him?" Bella asked. She was getting dat dangerous look in her eye dat I knew too well, but Rogue didn't.  
  
"I did." Jean-Luc stepped forward, placing all of his height and strength into Bella's vision. She stood her ground and I had t' admire dat, even if I could see what was coming clear as day. Two freight trains on de same track.  
  
"Y' had no right," she said coldly.  
  
"He betrayed de Guilds. Y' know de punishment for dat."  
  
"And you know de procedure. Guild matters are handled wit'in de Guilds, not by anyone acting alone. Not even you, Jean-Luc, no matter how strong y' t'ink y' are." She continued, her voice rising. "Dere are rules and procedures t' be followed. De Assassins will deal wit' Julien and dey would've dealt wit' my father as well. We take care of our own, just like you do. And we don't need de likes of you coming in t' destroy everyt'ing!"  
  
Surprising dat Jean-Luc managed t' hold his tongue during her entire speech, but dat wasn't de case after she'd finished. "I wasn't confident dat y'd be able t' t'ink rationally in dis case, little girl."  
  
Bella wrapped her arms protectively around her father. I could see den dat his body had gone limp. At some point during de conversation he'd passed out again. "I can t'ink as clearly as you can, enculé (bastard). And y' can be sure dat de Assassins won't easily forget what you've done."  
  
"C'est tout (that's all) den," Jean-Luc replied grimly. "I'm calling Genard." Leaving de rest of us behind, he walked slowly back t' de car. Each step seemed weighted as if dere were sacks of lead attached t' his ankles.  
  
"I'm sorry," Bella whispered when he was out of earshot. Wit' some difficulty, she shifted Marius' position. "Julien, come and help me."  
  
"Dis is my fault," he said sadly. He took Marius' free arm and threw it over his own shoulder so dat Marius was supported between himself and his sister.  
  
"T'ings don't have t' be dis way, Bella," I told her gently.  
  
"But dey do," she replied, her face shutting down. "Imagine if it'd been de other way 'round. What if Jean-Luc had been de one wit' Essex? And my father shot him? Wouldn't de t'ieves demand it? Y' know you'd have t' do somet'ing." I knew she was right. God help everyone, I knew she was. De force of family obligations couldn't be stopped for de life of one person, of two people, no matter what de cost in de end. Dere were just some t'ings you had t' do no matter what.  
  
"What kinda logic is that?" Rogue cut in sharply. "Ah don't understand you people. Ya cain't just go startin' wars over this." She jerked her thumb at Marius. "He'll survive, an' maybe he shouldn't for what he did."  
  
Bella laughed bitterly. "Can y' really be dat naive?"  
  
"What the hell makes ya think that people should treat each other this way? You're talkin' 'bout startin' some big feud. Whether Ah'm naive or not has nothin' ta do with it!"  
  
"And dis has happened before," she explained tiredly. "Dis has happened a hundred thousand times and in a few years it'll just blow over and de Guilds'll go back t' being friendly. And den somet'ing else will happen. It's all happened before. It'll all happen again. De only t'ing dat's important is survival."  
  
Rogue folded her arms across her chest and regarded us all suspiciously. "Ah just cain't believe you're dealin' with this so calmly." Den, God help me, she rounded on me. "Ah saw how you were in there. You were scared outta your fuckin' mind and now everythin's just hunky-dory?"  
  
Shuffled my feet and examined de toes of my boots for a moment. "Non, everyt'ing's not fine, but dere's a time for everyt'ing. Dis is a parting of de ways. We'll go home, patch ourselves up and den it's back t' de trenches." Laughed at dat, but it was mirthless. "I guess it boils down t' dis: can y' trust me? I'm telling you dat we need t' handle dis in our own way. Can you accept dat?" Of course, de hidden question was: can you accept me?  
  
Rogue looked at me sternly, but said not'ing either way.  
  
Den, Jean-Luc rejoined us on de porch. "Genard is on his way." He looked at Marius, Bella and Julien. "Can I offer you a ride, or is dat out of de question?"  
  
"I t'ink it's best if we don't," Bella said. "Don't know if you'll believe me, but I'm sorry for everyt'ing and I'm sorry for what happened but I won't take it back."  
  
"C'est la vie (that's life)," Jean-Luc replied philosophically.  
  
* * *  
  
"Open your mouth and close your eyes and I'll give you somet'ing t' make you wise."  
  
Ah eyed Remy uncertainly. "Remy LeBeau, Ah'm sure you don't think Ah'm that stupid."  
  
He held up his hands innocently. "I don't t'ink you're stupid at all, beb." When my hand found his thigh under the table th' expression on his face was priceless. Ah squeezed, applyin' just a touch o' fingernails an' his eyes widened. "Hey..."  
  
"The last time someone told me ta 'open my mouth an' close my eyes' Ah got a facefull o' dirt." He chuckled despite his precarious position. Ah tightened my hand a little more. "Ya like ta live dangerously, eh?"  
  
"Non, I was just imagining you wit' a facefull of dirt."  
  
Ah snorted, releasin' his leg in disgust. "Aren't ya afraid of anythin'?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of you, chére." He batted his eyelashes at me an' Ah was momentarily distracted. How could a boy have such long eyelashes?  
  
The sun was settin', an' the first cool fingers o' the evenin' were creepin' out from the water. We were sittin' in the middle o' the Café du Monde. Remy'd ordered us two cups o' chicory coffee. The taste was bittersweet an' it lingered in my mouth. Not unpleasant, just different. It occurred ta me then that the same might be said about Remy compared ta all the other boys Ah'd known. Ah watched people driftin' by in Jackson Square, idly wonderin' where they were goin' an' who might be waitin' for 'em there.  
  
We were conveniently ignorin' a lot o' things, like the fact that the fights between the' Thieves an' Assassins were much more serious than anyone'd thought they'd be. Marius' anger was fueled by a helluva lot more than the day-ta-day annoyances of an Assassin against a Thief. He'd genuinely convinced himself that Remy was the only one ta blame for Julien's problems. It was Montague an' Capulet time in New Orleans. We were ignorin' the fact that Remy's cousin, Theo hadn't taken Etienne's death all that well, never mind the whole undead thing. Last anyone'd seen him he said he need time ta sort things out. Everyone figured he'd left town.  
  
We were ignorin' the fact that tonight was my last night in New Orleans.  
  
They'd moved since Ah'd last called, but it was the easiest thing in the world for Jean-Luc ta track down the x-men. A group that big ta an experienced thief like Jean-Luc an' they might as well have been carryin' 'round a neon sign and a bullhorn. When their voices came over the phone line Ah'd felt a feverish mix o' happiness (they'd missed me!) an' dread (when exactly was Ah comin' home? Because they had a good lead on the Professor, sure thing almost an' they needed my help).  
  
Ah was goin' home.  
  
"I guess de question here is: can you trust me?"  
  
Startled, Ah looked at Remy. It was the same question he'd asked two nights ago while we were standin' on the porch waitin' for the other shoe ta drop. Ah realized with a rush o' shame that Ah'd never answered him then. There'd just been so much goin' on an' Jean-Luc had come back, herded us into the car so Genard could do his job. He'd done a good job too, burned the house ta a cinder. Theo hadn't had a chance ta see his brother's body. Remberin' what Etienne looked like Ah shuddered. It was probably better that he hadn't been able ta.  
  
There was only one thing ta do. Ah opened my mouth an' closed my eyes. Somethin' settled on my tongue, sugary. Ah bit down and its sweetness was everywhere. Soft inside with a crunchy outside. Like a doughnut but lighter. Warm an' sweet. Ah finished chewin' an' opened my eyes. Remy's face was half amusement, half desire.  
  
"Binget." He grinned.  
  
"They're better warm."  
  
"C'est vrai ça (is that true)?"  
  
"You sent me some before...Ah mean, Bella did." Ah'd told him about all o' Bella's presents ta me, but the news had passed unnoticed.  
  
"Y' have powdered sugar on your face."  
  
Immediately, Ah felt flustered. "Where?"  
  
Never takin' his eyes off mine, Remy reached over an' lightly brushed my lower lip. Ah felt a ghost o' his mind when his skin touched mine, but it was gone as quickly as it'd taken me ta realize it was there. He wiped his fingers on his napkin.  
  
"Someday you're gonna make a mistake an' then you'll be sorry," Ah grouched. Someday we'd both be sorry.  
  
"But not today, neh?" He looked at me seriously. "Rogue, is Jenny..."  
  
"She's gone. Ah cain't feel her anymore, not even when Ah try ta find her."  
  
"What she gave us was a gift, y' know dat, right? Dere was not'ing t' do for Etienne. Not'ing anyone could have done."  
  
Ah think he was tryin' ta convince himself as much as me. Ah nodded an' we were quiet for a few moments. "Y'know, Ah'm leavin' tomorrow."  
  
Remy stood suddenly, grabbed my hand an' yanked me ta my feet. "Let's go t' De Hideout," he suggested.  
  
Th' Hideout had turned out ta be one o' my favorite places in the city. It was a few blocks up from the Café du Monde an' a world away from the tourists that stopped in for their chicory coffee an' bingets. It was dark an' smoky. Filled with the crackin' sounds o' pool balls bouncin' off each other. The first night Remy'd taken me there we'd almost stumbled into the middle of a fight between a group o' bikers an' a group o' goths. It was a rough place, but it was a breath o' fresh air. Like ya couldn't focus on any o' your own problems if ya tried 'cause ya were too busy dodgin' a fist or a well-placed stool. But Remy was stallin', and as much as Ah would have liked ta go ta Th' Hideout an' forget about everythin' for awhile, Ah couldn't.  
  
"Mebbe later. Ah'm not done with my coffee," Ah told him, sittin' back down and tippin' my half-full cup in his direction so he'd know Ah wasn't lyin'.  
  
He practically threw himself back into his seat with an exaggerated sigh. "Fine." He crossed his arms an' looked at me.  
  
Ah looked at him sternly. "Ya knew this was gonna happen."  
  
"But it doesn't have t'." He pouted brilliantly. Ah stirred my coffee but didn't drink any more of it. He reached out an' covered my hand. The cup jumped, spillin' some of the coffee onto the tabletop. "I don't want you t' go," he said with difficulty.  
  
"Always was a good life lesson not ta get everythin' ya want," Ah said, lettin' the words spill easily, not really stoppin' ta think about what they meant.  
  
"Y' don't understand. Dis...dis here doesn't mean much wit'out you." He raised his hands, spreadin' 'em around.  
  
Ah felt a funny pressure at the bridge of my nose an' sternly blinked back tears. "Thank you." My voice was no more than a whisper.  
  
"It's all gone t' hell," he said sadly. "And dere still my family, but I'm not sure how far dat takes me anymore. Used t' be dat de t'ought of de T'ieves would take me t' de ends of de earth."  
  
"An' now?" Ah asked, suckin' in a breath.  
  
"Don't know. Don't have de faith I guess."  
  
"Well, th' x-men are..."  
  
"Non." My chest tightened. Ah couldn't breathe. "At least not yet. Don't t'ink dey would be willing t' welcome me wit' open arms, neh?"  
  
"They would if Ah told 'em ta," Ah ventured with a small smile.  
  
Remy threaded his fingers through my hair an' Ah leaned into his hand. "I t'ink dey would at dat, but Essex is still out dere, mebbe close."  
  
"All th' more reason..."  
  
"All de more reason t' wait until we catch him. I won't bring danger t' your door," he said stubbornly.  
  
"Ah understand," Ah said, my voice wobbly. And Ah did, as much as Ah could. Ah stood an' offered him my hand. "Ah believe ya said somethin' about Th' Hideout?"  
  
He rose, pullin' me briefly into his arms. Ah felt the sharp point o' his chin on the top o' my head. Ah felt his heart beatin'. It made me strong enough ta believe we'd figure everythin' out in time.  
  
The evenin' was cool on our faces. In th' dark Ah could hear the steady rhythm o' the water where it lapped on th' shore.  
  
* * *  
  
starlightz6: Yeah, I'm not usually so cruel with the cliffhangers. But hey, I updated (reasonably) quickly, right? I wouldn't do anything TRULY evil like stop the story all together... Ah half an hour of Rogue/Remy- ness...we can dream, right? I can count their minutes of screen time together on one hand. I've tried to make the ending as happy as possible without making it unrealistic. I mean, Etienne was dead, there was no changing that (and I do like toeing the cannon line in that regard) and the whole thing with Marius was bound to be tricky.  
  
Neurotic Temptress: The cool thing about writing is that time becomes such a flexible medium. I mean, on screen you can do a certain number of things to speed up/slow down things considerably but on the page you're really free to play. Some of this is kind of a glimpse into my inner workings as I try to figure out Remy & Rogue's characters. Especially Remy. Family is so important to him, but I couldn't respect him if he just followed the Thieves' dictates blindly. I want to show that process and his conflict.  
  
Foxy Bonecracker: I liked Jenny's input as well. One of the reasons Evo is so appealing to me (after I got over my geekish, there must be no retcon! reaction) is that the characters are less angsty than they are in the comics (or the early 90s TV show, which I watched religiously). They've got big responsibilities, sure, but not so much the weight of the world quite yet. A story where the personalities in Rogue's head are helpful is more interesting to me then the same rehash of the angry Carol Danvers storyline.  
  
Christy S: Well, technically, Etienne was already dead, but Remy's too damn stubborn to die. ;-)  
  
Sarah Coldheart: I hope the delay wasn't too hard to bear. I'm totally in the home stretch now (as in, this is the last full chapter before the epilogue).  
  
Ariesque: That is such a great compliment! I try very hard with the accents and I did a whole buttload of research before I started this story and my last. It warms the cockles of my heart to hear that at least one person thinks I'm successful!  
  
klucky: Yeah, the writer's block doesn't usually hit me too hard, but there's been a lot going on lately IRL. Like Halloween and the making of Halloween costumes. Y'know, the real life and death struggle.  
  
Lady MR: Like I said before, I like the non-angst-inducing Rogue personalities. I also liked Jenny for the brief time she was around. She seemed to have her head on straight about her mutation.  
  
evolutionary spider: I like the fact that Remy has a family that occasionally acts like a family. Sure they have their problems but when it really counts they come together. I actually feel really sorry for the Bourdreaux family. It seems like they're trapped with one another in a situation that isn't healthy. Heck, I even felt sort of sorry for Marius, because I don't know how I'd deal with a situation like Julien's and one of the possible coping mechanisms WOULD be to put the blame on someone else. You seem to be really into the storyline and I think that's awesome! It's interesting, because when I was writing the stuff about Remy living a long time I was thinking of the ending to The Black Cauldron series by Lloyd Alexander where Elionwy decides not to go to the eternal isle because Taran can't go with her (has anyone but me ever read this?). It always gets me sniff. I think there's good story potential in the immortality issue alone. 


	11. epilogue

De road was longer dan I remembered, de shadows deeper. My own shadow looked like a grotesque, alien thing with too-long legs and a tiny head.  
  
Could five months really have passed? I remembered everyt'ing dat had happened here like it was yesterday. De memories were strangely sweet t' me. Sometimes, dey were de only t'ing dat kept me from crumbling under de fear at what I'd done. What we'd all done.  
  
Dat froze me. A lot could change in five months. People didn't stay de same. De only constant was change. Mebbe I should've just turned back, not darkened her door. But den where could I have gone? Not home again, surely. Dere were only so many times de family would take me back. I gritted my teeth and forced myself forward. Some t'ings had t' be experienced t' be understood, and I wanted t' understand how de time had shaped her and me.  
  
De setting sun was bright and painful in my eyes. De color bled across my vision. Everyt'ing was bloody. I shut my eyes and turned my face away from de light, brushing some hair off my cheek. It was longer den it had been and curled slightly around my face and over my collar.  
  
Midwinter in Massachusetts had no promise of spring. Dere was a nipping eagerness in de air dat tore through my clothes. I shivered. Mebbe dis wasn't de place for me after all. Who could live in such cold? I might as well have been standing dere naked for all de good my clothes did. Even de long duster only seemed t' flap and flap, making more wind, more cold. De chill bit into my skin wit' carnivorous zeal. I pulled de collar on de duster up around my neck and continued de trek t' the font door. My feet crackled t'rough de frosty grass.  
  
De lights in de front windows were lit butter yellow against de darkness swooping in over de countryside. De light was welcoming, but at de same time made me feel like more of de outsider. Sketchy outlines of trees in front of de house stood out black against de light. Could see people moving inside, shadows.  
  
I put my hand on de front doorknob and stopped, knowing dat dey would never want me. De cold metal burned sharp in my hand. Den, as if by magic, de door opened under my fingers. Could never be sure whether it was me dat opened it, or de girl behind wit' de bubblegum voice.  
  
Startled, we looked at each other for a long time.  
  
"Um...can I help you?"  
  
Took me a second t' find my courage, another one t' find my breath. "'m here t' see Rogue."  
  
Somewhere, in de part of de room I couldn't see, someone drew in dere breath sharply. In de next moment, almost faster dan I could follow, Rogue came barreling into my stomach. De force of her felt like a fist, but her arms were warm around me.  
  
"Oh my god," I heard her whisper.  
  
Her hair smelled like oranges and cinnamon.  
  
FIN  
  
* * *  
  
what a long, strange trip it's been, eh? and for anyone who wants to know/cares, I am indeed contemplating a third story to round out this little arc. the way I see it, the first story is Rogue's, the second story Remy's and so the third story should be both of theirs. does anyone besides me think this is a good idea?  
  
ChristyS: I'll have to check out "The Cat Who Wanted to be a Man." I was a big fan of the Vesper Holly books too (I'm all about female empowerment, yeah!) And I don't think you're being pushy at all. As I say, I was thinking of a third story and it's nice to know that someone would be willing to read a third story.  
  
Starlightz6: This is the way I wanted to end it all along. And it's happy...sort of! There's a quote about Bernard Malamud (author of "The Natural") that I think really applies to my outlook on endings: "A Romantic, he writes of heroes; a realist, he writes of their defeats."  
  
Lucky439: Never say never, my friend. ;-) I've read too many comics to be THAT cruel. Seriously, Marvel? It's been 17 years, cut the crap already!  
  
Lady MR: Everyone must think I'm this enormous downer. Anyway, to prove y'all wrong I have written a happy ending! Yay! Lets all toss come confetti. ;-) Believe it or not, I did actually plan it this way. Thinking about the 90s TV show never fails to get the theme song stuck in my head for like 10 years...doo doo doo doo DOOO de doo  
  
Neurotic Temptress: Hmm...re-reading your comment has made me want to write a little missing scene featuring the x-men rescuing Xavier. I am thinking of something right now. Damn you! I try and try to make room for other writing and I think I do a pretty good job too and then you come with your additional ideas and...and...[sobs]  
  
Evolutionary spider: See my above bitching and complaining. My idea is that they've caught Essex (not without much effort) and now Remy is free to...y'know, date and stuff. ;-) But I've been tempted towards writing missing scenes and... [clutches head] I've totally created a monster.  
  
Jean1: Thanks! Yeah, okay I think you guys have convinced me. Trilogy- land here I come! 


End file.
